Secret Revealed
by tattoohero
Summary: Why have enemies when you have friends willing to betray you? Dr. Cassandra Mitchell found this out the hard way. Now, Kaja T'Soni finds out someone from her past has betrayed her. Rated "M" for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A** **Secret Revealed**

Chapter One

Year is 2400

Dr. Liara T'Soni is reviewing some intel from Serrice, Thessia that her information drone, Glyph, has given her. "Thank you, Glyph."

As she reads the information, the Shadow Broker's mouth drops open in shock. _Oh, Kaja. What did you do?_ She reads the information packet again. _You don't know do you, little one? Goddess, why would she do that?_ Liara covers her mouth with her hand. She wants to scream, but what good would it do? No one besides Glyph would hear.

Doing what she does best, Liara starts a search on...

Dr. Cassandra Mitchell is in the bathroom getting ready for work. She is brushing her hair and pulling it back into a pony tail. She is talking to her wife, Kaja T'Soni, who is still lying in bed. "Kaja, are you sure you don't want to go with me to my doctor's appointment?"

"Yes, Cass. Tell me what she says when I pick you up or when you feel the time is right," replies Kaja as she starts to get out of bed.

Cass finishes with her hair. She looks at herself in the mirror and thinks it looks good enough for work. The human walks back in the bedroom, "You're just now getting up? Are we still leaving for Earth when I get off of work?" Cass gives Kaja a kiss before meeting her friend, Tracy Andrews, for a ride to the doctor's office then to work.

Kaja flops back on the bed while saying, "Yes, I'm just now getting up even though I don't know how long I will stay up for. I plan on doing nothing today. I know how you are when we go to Earth." The asari sits up enough to smirk at her bondmate.

"Kaja! I thought you were going to have everything packed before you pick me up from work, so we could leave." Cass grins at her wife. Cass knows Kaja will have everything packed and ready to go an hour after she leaves. Two hours tops.

"I don't know about you, my dear. But my stuff is already packed." Kaja points to the bags on floor. "So, if you don't have your stuff packed. Well, that's on you." She sits up and points to Cass with a smirk on her face. She moves her index finger in a 'come here' motion.

Dr. Mitchell moves closer to T'Soni, but far enough away to make the asari get off the bed. Cass places her hands over her heart. "Oh, sweetie, won't you pack my things for me. Please." Kaja keeps moving her finger and Cass shakes her head 'no'.

Kaja gets off the bed and kisses Cass fully on the lips. "Don't blame me if I pack things you won't want to wear," jokes Kaja as she kiss Cass' cheek.

Cass starts laughing. "Don't worry, sweetie. If you picked it out, I'd be honored to wear it." Seeing the time, Cass says, "I have to go, Kaja. Tracy is picking me up. So you can have the car. I'll talk to you later, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too, Cass. I might take our stuff to the shuttle before I pick you up from work. Other than that. I'm the lazy spouse today," says Kaja. The asari kisses Cass again before the human leave to meet her friend outside. Dr. Mitchell is sure Tracy is already waiting for her.

When Cass gets outside, she notices two asari walking towards their apartment building. One of the asari looks like a child and the child looks confused and scared. Poor girl, thinks Cass then she notices Tracy waiting for her. Tracy opens the car door so Cass can get in. Tracy asks, "Kaja really wants to be surprised, doesn't she, Cass?"

"Yes, she does. Give her this, Tracy. Kaja was with me during the procedure and is trying to look at from a guy's point of view. And she gave me a good convincing speech about it. I would say argument, but we weren't arguing." Cass gets in the skycar, closes the door, and Tracy drives Cass to her doctor's appointment then to work.

Back in the apartment, Kaja is in the shower when she hears the buzzer for the front door. She quickly finishes her shower, dries off, and gets dressed. Kaja opens the door to see two asari. One is a child and the other is an adult dressed in formal attire. The child looks confused and scared. She keeps looking up and down the hallway with her arms wrapped around her chest. "Detective Kaja T'Soni?" asks the older asari.

"Yes, may I help you?" asks the confused detective. Kaja leans against the door blocking them from entering.

"My name is Matriarch Moirta, I'm from child welfare services in Serrice, Thessia. May we please come in, Detective?" asks the older asari. She is carrying a briefcase in her left hand.

Kaja moves to allow Matriarch Moirta and the child in the apartment. She closes the door behind them and says, "Please, have a seat." Kaja sits on the couch.

Matriarch Moirta whispers to the child to sit in a chair, which the child does without question. She takes the backpack off her back and puts it in her lap. The child is wearing clothes that are worn and dirty. Kaja looks at the youth and then to the Matriarch and wonders what is going on. The detective has that bad feeling in her gut about this. Why would someone from child welfare services on Thessia need to talk to her? _Vela, this is your daughter isn't it? Which makes me think I'm her father. Why would someone from child services and Serrice need to talk to me? And you're the only person I know in Serrice._

Matriarch Moirta sits in the chair next to the young asari. The Matriarch opens her briefcase and removes a few data pads. She closes the case, sitting one of the data pads on it. She looks over the dossier for both the child and for Kaja T'Soni. "I'm sorry, Detective T'Soni. I need to ask you a few questions."

Kaja's eyes move from the young asari to Matriarch Moirta. "Okay, ma'am. But first. Please introduce the young asari with you first." Kaja gives the child a reassuring smile and a nod.

Whispering in the child's ear again, Matriarch Morita motions for Kaja to follow her. Kaja takes the Matriarch to the study. "I'm sorry, Detective. I need to verify everything before the introductions. Where you ever in any type of relationship with Vela Tradere?"

"We were friends before she moved to Serrice." Kaja's shoulders slump when she says "Serrice" because she knows Vela was pregnant when she moved and they melded before she moved. _Fuck, Vela. You lied to me. Now, I understand why you moved. _ "And you could say we had a relationship."

"Again, I'm sorry Det. T'Soni. I need to verify the following. You're Kaja T'Soni. Oldest daughter of Dr. Liara T'Soni and Leia Shepard. You served in the military, stationed in Armali, and reached the rank of Lieutenant. You were given a medical discharge in 2387. Your bondmate is Dr. Cassandra Mitchell and you've been married for almost eleven years Oh, I see your anniversary is Tuesday. Congratulations." Moitra pauses to give Kaja a smile. "For the past twelve years, you've been a detective assigned to the homicide unit here in Illyria." says Matriarch Moirta. She peeks out of the study to see the child still sitting in the living room chair.

Kaja answers, "Yes to everything you said. I was born in Nos Astra on Illium in 2187. We moved to Elysium when I was fifteen. I have two younger sisters named Gaia and Olivia."

Moirta hands Kaja a data pad. "I did forget to mention. I am not only with child services, but I am also the child's guardian ad litem . This data pad is from the child's mother, Vela Tradere. It's for you and I'll leave you alone to listen to it." Matriarch Moirta returns to sit next to the young child.

Kaja sits in the chair next to the desk. She hits a few buttons on the data pad and the message starts playing.

_Kaja, it's Vela Tradere. I have a confession to make. I'm sorry. I lied to you, Kaja. I lied to everyone I know in Armali. I took advantage of you. I knew you were still mourning your father when you came over the night you returned from attending your father's funeral. I'm a horrible friend. I said I only wanted to share happier memories with you, but I wanted more from you. I wanted for a while for you to be the father of my child. So, my daughter would be related to the most famous couple in the galaxy. Kaja, I knew that is something you would not agree to. Fuck, you were not even two-hundred yet. _

_So, I took advantage of not only your drunken state, but your mental state as well. I realized I had made a mistake when I saw your reaction to waking up naked beside me the next morning. You asked if something happened between us and I said no. I also said I only shared happy memories with you. It was like you knew some how. You did say you didn't remember much from the night before, but you said you thought we melded and that is when you asked if something happened. _

_I'm so sorry, Kaja. Something did happen between us that night. You were drunk. You kissed me and that was all I needed for my desires to take over. I doubt you even remember anything from that night. You didn't remember much of it the next morning. But I'll never forget the night I melded with the father of my child. Karrera is your daughter, Kaja. I lied and said I was with a turian and it was a one night thing. It was a one night thing, but not with a turian. Goddess. [sniffles][barely audible]What have I done?_

_[Back to normal audio volume after several seconds of silence]Every time I look at her, I see you, Kaja. Not only am I a terrible friend to you and to everyone in Armali, but I have been a shitty mother to Karrera. Seeing you when I look at her has given me nothing but guilt. The guilt of you being her father without your consent or you even knowing has gutted me. I can not find the words to explain why I melded with you for reproduction without your consent. I can't even explain to myself why I let my desires take over my better judgment. Let alone explain to you, or Karrera._

_She keeps asking about you. I keep saying it not fair to you if she knew who her father is if you, Kaja, don't know. I've never been able to bring myself to contact you and tell you. Too ashamed to face you. Too scared to tell you. I don't know why I'm so scared, Kaja. You're the nicest, sweetest asari I have ever met in five centuries. I can't face what I did to you or what I'm doing to Karrera. I got what I thought I wanted, but it is has turned into more than I can handle. Goddess, Kaja. I've been doing things I'm not proud of to rid myself of the guilt. I'm not blaming you. I'm not blaming our daughter. This is all on me._

_Give her a home Kaja. I know you well enough or I think I do. If you knew about her from the beginning, you would have been in her life. And maybe she wouldn't be in the spot I put her in. Kaja, if you are hearing this. Then something happened to me. Chances are I'm dead. You know I have no other family. My mother died in the war and my father was a salarian who died when I was a kid. Karrera has you and your family and that's it. _

_I'd rather have her be with her family than with a foster family. I know I should have contacted you before now, but I'm too messed up most of the time to think straight. I don't know what you are doing now or if you are with anyone. All I do know is you moved from Thessia back to Elysium. Please, Kaja. Don't do this for me. Do it for your daughter. Please, take care of Karrera._

_[sound of a lighter and a deep inhale]You always said things happen for a reason. I always thought you were crazy for thinking that way, but maybe your right. Maybe things do happen for a reason. I don't know what the reason is. I don't know anything anymore. I do know there was a time I wanted us together as bondmates. But it wasn't something you were ready for or what you wanted. So,[another flick of a lighter] I stole a piece of you. You'll never forgive me, Kaja. Not that I can blame you. Maybe the reason for this is so you can fix my mistakes. I don't know._

_Kaja, I can never say I'm sorry enough or make up for what I did. Karrera will always hate me too. It's nothing less than I deserve. You're not me. I'm selfish, weak, pathetic excuse for an asari. You, Kaja T'Soni, are the exact opposite. Or how I've always seen you. I know you'll do the right thing. And you'll do them for the right reasons. Again, please. Take care of Karrera. You are all she has.[audio stops]_

"Damn you, Vela." mumbles Kaja to herself as she tosses the data pad on the desk. Her gut says to smash the data pad into tiny bits, but her brain says to keep it. She rubs her temples with her fingers thinking what just happened. _I have a daughter and she's almost forty, fuck me. No, no, fuck you, Vela. Selfish fucking bitch._ The detective grabs the data pad and puts it in a pocket then leaves the study to join the two asari waiting in the living room. Kaja regains her calm composure and enters the living room with a soft grin on her face.

"Twins!" says Cass. Shocked is an understatement. Her and Kaja always knew it was possible to have a multiple because of the treatment she's been taking for the past year. "You sure about that, Dr. Gibbs?"

"Absolutely. Here listen." Dr. Gibbs places the stethoscope against Cass' abdomen to allow her to listen to the duel heartbeats.

Cass' face lights up when she hears what sounds like an echo. "I can't wait to tell Kaja the good news. She is going to be so excited."

Dr. Gibbs has a smile on her face. It always brings the doctor joy seeing a patient react like Dr. Mitchell. Excited about being pregnant and with twins. "Tell that wife of yours, she better come with you for some of these appointments. For now, I want to see you every four weeks. Then every two weeks and finally every week until you're ready to deliver. I have already booked your next appointment. Four weeks from today, same time as today. I'll see you then, Dr. Mitchell." Dr. Gibbs leaves the examining room to check on another patient.

A nurse walks into the room while Cass is putting her pants back on. "Dr. Gibbs wanted me to give you these instructions. You are very healthy and everything looks good." She hands Cass a piece of paper. "This is what you can expect to experience during the first trimester. And this is what you should and should not do during the pregnancy. We'll see you in four weeks." The nurse leave the archeologist in the room. Cass puts her hands over her lower abdomen, "Wow, twins."

Dr. Mitchell grins, leaves the examining room, joins Tracy in the waiting room. Tracy asks, "So?"

"So, what?" replies Cass with an impish grin on her face. The archeologist walks out of the office, heading to the parking lot.

Tracy walks briskly to catch up with her friend. "Oh, come on, Cass. What did the doctor say? From the look on your face, I'd say it was good news."

Cass waits until she gets in the skycar before she says anything to Tracy. "Twins, Tracy. I'm carrying twins."

"Twins?! Holy shit, Cass. Kaja is going to be happy to hear that. You want me to take you home so you can tell her?" asks Tracy. She is very happy for her friends. Before starting the car, Tracy leans over and gives Cass a hug. "Congrats, Cass."

Cass hugs her friend back. "Thanks, Tracy. No, take me to work. I don't plan on telling Kaja until tomorrow when we are lounging on the beach with no one else around. Maybe we can lounge around in skimpy outfits or naked all together" Cass moves her eyebrows up n' down with a grin on her face.

Tracy laughs seeing the look on Cass' face. "You're so bad, Cass. And I'm sure what evil, dirty thoughts you have floating around in the brain of yours, Kaja will enjoy them." Tracy merges the car in with the flowing traffic as she heads to the history museum. Tracy parks the car in the lot next to the employee entrance to the museum. "Call me if you need anything. You two have fun on Earth."

"Thanks, Tracy. I'll talk to you when we get back next week," comments Dr. Mitchell before she walks into the building to take care of museum business before she takes her vacation.

Kaja sits as close to Karrera, she leans forward with her elbows on her legs, and her chin resting on her hands. She has a smile on her face. Kaja is trying to stay calm and collected. The last thing her daughter needs is to see her not being calm and collected. Matriarch Moirta says, "Karrera, this is your father, Kaja T'Soni. You're going to be staying with her now. Detective, this is your daughter, Karrera Tradere."

"Hi, Karrera," says Kaja with a big smile on her face. She reaches out with her right hand to see if the young asari shakes it.

Karrera shakes her father's hand. "Hi." She clutches her backpack tighter.

Matriarch Moirta pulls out a few papers for Kaja to sign. "Det. T'Soni, I have a few forms for you to sign." The Matriarch hands Kaja two forms and a pen. "One, is simply stating you are taking over as Karrera's legal guardian and you are her second parent. The other one is giving the local authorities permission to check on the welfare of Karrera. This is a proxy for the child welfare services on Thessia."

Kaja sits back and reads both forms thoroughly before signing anything. She finds it annoying because Vela was a bad parent, Karrera needs to have child welfare check in on her. "How long will these checks from child welfare continue? I'm a detective for Illyria police department. I will provide a good home for Karrera. Who decides when they stop?"

"My office will decide, Detective T'Soni. If you were living on Thessia, someone from my office would check on Karrera. I'm sorry, Detective. Both of you have been put in a bad situation. My job is to make sure Karrera is taken care of. I'm sure you can appreciate that," answers the Matriarch.

"I do, Matriarch Moirta. I don't mean to sound ungrateful. This is... unexpected." Kaja signs both forms and hands the papers and pen back to the Matriarch. Kaja leans forward again and puts her hand on Karrera's thigh. "Karrera, are you okay? You're being quiet."

Matriarch Moirta scans the two forms to make copies and hands the papers back to Kaja. "These are for you. If you need any assistance, don't hesitate to contact me. My contact information is on the bottom of the proxy form." She closes her briefcase then gives her full attention to the young asari. "Karrera, this is your new home. You won't be bouncing from one foster home to another like before. Everything will finally be stable for you again."

Kaja leans her head to one side and grins at her long-lost daughter. "What has been going on? How long as she been in foster care?" asks the detective with concern in her voice.

Karrera speaks for the first time since entering the apartment. The young asari looks at Kaja when she asks, "Are you really my dad?"

"Yes, I am. It's what your mother said in the message she left for me. Did she ever tell you about me?" asks Kaja. Karrera shakes her head 'no' without saying a word.

The Matriarch grins watching Karrera finally say something. The girl hasn't said anything since they left Thessia. "Detective, Karrera has been in foster care off and on for about five years. And steady for the last year and half. She was found alone when a concerned neighbor called saying they thought there was a neglected child living next door. Her mother died six weeks ago and we've worked on confirming you were her father since then. The data pad I gave you was found on her mother's body." The older asari stands, so she can inspect the apartment. "I'll leave you two to get better acquainted. I need to look the apartment over. Make sure you can provide a stable home for Karrera."

Detective T'Soni says as she motions her hand towards the bedrooms and kitchen, "Be my guest, Matriarch Moirta. I wish I knew about Karrera before today. I would have taken care of her and she would never been in foster care." The Matriarch nods to Kaja before she starts her inspection of the apartment.

It takes the Matriarch only a few minutes to look around the apartment to realize the child will be well taken care of. "Everything looks in order. The only issue I see is she doesn't have a bed to sleep in. I see there is a couch in the study. Is that going to be her room, Detective?"

"Yes, ma'am. It is now. I know we'll have to move things around. Don't worry, Matriarch, I will make sure Karrera has what she needs. I do have a few questions. Has Karrera been going to school? If she has been in and out of foster care for the past few years, it makes me concerned she hasn't been going to school," remarks Kaja with concern still in her voice. "And how did Vela die?"

Moirta looks at the youth, "Karrera, you should answer about school." The elder asari steps closer to Kaja to say in a hushed tone, "She died from a drug overdose. Some new synthetic drug. Project X or something like that." Matriarch Moirta steps back then says, "Everything looks in order. I will follow-up with the locals here and I may send you a message personally from time to time to check on Karrera. I should get back to Thessia."

Kaja walks the Matriarch to the front door, making a mental note to do a search on the drug later. "Thank you, Matriarch Moirta. Is there anything about Karrera I need to know? Behavior problems or anything like that?"

"No, Karrera is well-behaved and doesn't talk much. She kept getting moved because the system kept sending her to over crowded homes. It had nothing to do with her behavior. I assure you on that, Kaja. She's a good kid that needs a good parent. I know you are young, but so is your mother. If I go by age, not maturity. I have no doubt, you'll be the type of parent Karrera needs. I'll be honest with you. I don't see but one more visit. And that will probably happen in a few weeks. Give the household time to settle," answers the Matriarch.

"Thank you again," says Kaja before she closes the door behind the Matriarch. She returns to the living room. Karrera is still sitting in the chair, holding on to her backpack like she is afraid someone is going to steal it. Kaja is sure everything her daughter owns is in that backpack. She doesn't blame Karrera for not wanting to let it go or for being over protective of it. If Karrera as been moved as much as it sounds, Kaja is sure she's lost most of her stuff. Something Kaja wants to correct after eating breakfast. "I haven't had anything to eat yet. Do you want something, Karrera?"

"Do you have anything from Thessia to eat?" asks Karrera.

Kaja smiles, "We do. It's mostly fruits. Want some?"

Karrera says softly, "Yes, please."

Kaja T'Soni offers her hand to Karrera, "Come with me and I'll show you where you can keep your things and where everything is around the apartment."

"O..Okay," replies the young asari as she reluctantly takes her father's hand. "If I leave my pack here, will it be here when I come back?"

Hearing the scared tone in her daughter's voice is heartbreaking. It's bad enough Vela got pregnant and didn't tell her, but to neglect Karrera is hard for Kaja to understand. Kaja pulls Karrera in for a tight hug. "Karrera, I really wish your mother told me about you. I'm sorry she didn't. Yes, you can leave your bag on the chair. It's not going anywhere."

Karrera hugs Kaja back then leaves her backpack on the couch. She keeps looking around the apartment. It is bigger than the one she lived in with her mother and most of her foster homes had several kids, so they seemed smaller than they actually were. "This place is huge. Where am I sleeping?"

Kaja shows Karrera around the apartment. Kaja says, "This is your room. We'll have to rearrange the room and buy you an actual bed." The detective removes the cushions from the sofa to reveal a hide-a-way bed. "This turns into a bed, but we'll get you bedroom furniture. You can pick it out. I have final say if we can afford it or not." Kaja folds the bed out to allow Karrera to lie on it.

The young asari notices the ring on Kaja's left hand when she climbs on the bed. "Do you have a bondmate? I see what looks like a wedding band on your finger." Karrera lies on the bed, thinking it's better than what she had before. Anything is better than what she had before.

"Yes, I do. Her name is Dr. Cassandra Mitchell. She's the curator at the history museum and she's at work. We have to pick her up when the museum closes at 1800. Then we are going to Earth on vacation," replies Kaja. The detective starts thinking about Cass and wonders how her bondmate is going to handle an instant family. _Goddess, Cass. I'm sorry about this. I didn't know. What did the doctor say? Did you get pregnant this time? I hope so, even with Karrera being here. _

"What's a vacation?" asks Karrera when she sits up again.

Taken back by the oddness of the question, Kaja offers her hand to Karrera, who takes it. They walk into the kitchen. Kaja shows her daughter where everything is located in the kitchen. The detective hands Karrera a piece of fruit imported from Thessia which resembles an apple. "Here, there is more if you want."

They both sit at the kitchen table with Karrera eating the fruit. Kaja hands her a napkin when she sees the juice from the fruit dribble down Karrera's chin. The youth wipes the juices from her chin. The older asari decides she wants to cook something to eat. "You sure you don't want something else, Karrera? I'm not a bad cook. Cass is better though."

Karrera asks, "What can you cook?"

"I was going to scramble a few eggs and have some toast," answers Kaja as she opens the refrigerator to grabs the carton of eggs. She also grabs a bowl and fork to beat the eggs with. As she scrambles the eggs in the bowl, Kaja heats up the skillet.

"Okay. I'll have some," says Karrera before she walks back into the living room to grab her backpack. Everything the girl owns is in the pack. And what little she does have, she doesn't want to lose. She returns to the kitchen and sets the pack in the chair next to her and opens it. She pulls out a square cube toy and starts playing with it. The toy looks like a Rubik's Cube, instead of being a 3x3 cube. It's a 5x5 cube.

Kaja looks over her shoulder to see Karrera playing with her cube. She goes back to finish scrambling the eggs. Kaja puts half the eggs on one plate and the other half on a second plate. The detective grabs the toast from the toaster and puts two pieces on each plate. Opening the drawer, Kaja takes out two forks. Setting the plate of eggs in front of Karrera, "Here you go, Karrera." Kaja sits in a chair across the table from Karrera.

The young asari looks the plate of eggs, puts the cube on the table, and grabs a fork to begin eating her eggs. Karrera smiles as she eats her breakfast. "Thank you." is the only thing Karrera says while she eats.

"My pleasure, Karrera. Your mom never took you any where on vacation?" asks Kaja in between bites.

"No." Karrera finishes her eggs and toast. "If you and your bondmate are going to Earth, what happens to me?"

Sighing softly when she hears Karrera's question. It makes her think Vela left Karrera alone often. "You are coming with us. Did your mom leave you alone a lot?" Kaja reaches across the table and pats on her daughter's arm. "I promise you, Karrera. Cass and I will always take care of you."

Karrera looks at her father, looks at the table, then nods. She doesn't know what to say. It's been far too long since Karrera felt she was part of a family. Karrera doesn't know if she should call Kaja 'dad' or not. Her life until this point has been chaotic at best. Or a complete disaster at worse. "Mom made promises too. She always broke them. How do I know you won't do the same?"

Tears start trickle down Kaja's cheek. She covers her face with her hands unsure what to say to her daughter to assure her. Karrera has a point and it's hard to hear. "You don't. Cass and I will have to gain your trust." The detective takes the empty plates and puts them in the sink. "Karrera, make yourself at home. This is your home too. I need to finish packing Cass' things then I am taking you shopping. I don't think you have much in way of clothes."

Detective T'Soni goes into her bedroom to start packing Cass' bags. She opens the closet door and grabs the bags. There is a note on the top bag.

_Sweetie,_

_I already packed my bags. See you when you pick me up._

_Enjoy your day._

_Love you, _

_C._

_Enjoy my day. Oh, Cass. I am so sorry. How do I explain to you, I have a daughter who is almost forty? Goddess, I love you, Cass. Please continue to love me and help me finish raising my daughter. _There are tears in Kaja's eyes when she grabs her bondmate's bags. Kaja wipes the tears from her face and takes the bags to the living room and sets them on the couch. She goes back to the bedroom and grabs her bags and puts them with Cass' bags.

Walking back into the kitchen, Kaja sees her daughter is back playing with her cube. She pulls out a chair and sits next to her daughter. Kaja places her hand on Karrera's arm, "I know you don't know me. I understand you if are not comfortable being here. All I ask from you is to try to trust me. Trust me to provide you a stable home. I love you, Karrera. I'm sure you don't believe me or trust me. Try to, please. I wish your mother hadn't kept us apart. I didn't know I was your father." Kaja kisses the girl's forehead.

Karrera's body stiffens when Kaja kisses her forehead. The affection is something she isn't use to receiving. She grabs her backpack and holds it tightly against her chest. There is an emptiness in the girl's eyes. Kaja can tell by looking at those violet-colored eyes, Karrera has had it rough and Kaja wants to make things better for her. "How can you love me? You just met me."

Karrera's reaction doesn't go unnoticed by Kaja and it hurts to see her daughter's reaction to a simple kiss on the forehead. A simple sign of affection and Karrera doesn't seem use to it. "Because you're my daughter, Karrera. Good parents love their children. I'm sorry, I haven't been part of your life until now. I really wish things were different. But we have to make due with situations we are given during our lives. That is a lesson I learned the hard way. I know words are cheap. Judge me by my actions, Karrera. I will try my hardest to give you the love and support you need. When we get back from Earth, we'll get you enrolled at school. The next term doesn't start for a few more weeks, but we need to get you enrolled before school starts."

The youth's eyes light up when Kaja mentions school. "I can go to school? Really?"

The more she talks with Karrera, the more Kaja realizes how messed up her daughter's life has been until this point. She vows to herself to make sure Karrera has the same environment she grew up in. A stable, loving home. She kisses her daughter's forehead again, this time Karrera doesn't tense up when Kaja shows her affection. "When was the last time you went to school? The Matriarch wouldn't answer when I asked earlier" inquires the detective. She isn't sure if wants to hear the answer or not, but knows she must.

"I miss school." Karrera isn't going to give her father a complete answer. It's been almost two years since Karrera went to school and even at times, she would miss days at a time. Karrera looks at her father's face. Kaja is smiling and giving Karrera good vibes. Kaja's demeanor is making the youth relax. She finishes answering, "Two years ago. Going from one home to another made it hard to go to school. Every few months I would move and it usually included a new school. So, I stopped going."

The young asari with violet-colored eyes looks at her father again. Kaja's demeanor is the same. The detective reaches out to pat Karrera's arm. "You can go to school all you want, Karrera. College too. I didn't attend college, but your grandmother, aunt, and step-mom all have Ph'ds."

Karrera's face lights up again. "I can go to college?" She gets off the chair and hugs Kaja tightly for the first time. Kaja holds her daughter close. Karrera sits back down, "Wait, I have a grandmother?"

"Yes, you have a grandmother. You will meet her later today. We're using her shuttle for our trip to Earth. You have two aunts. One lives on Earth and the other lives on the Citadel," comments Kaja with a sense of pride in her voice. Seeing Karrera bring her protective barrier down even a little is making Kaja feel confident they can come together as a family. "I have something to show you. I'll be right back."

Kaja walks into her and Cass' bedroom and grabs a picture off the wall. Kaja shows the picture to her daughter. She points to each person when she says their name, "This is your grandmother, Liara T'Soni. This is your aunt, Olivia. She rather go by Liv. This is your other aunt, Gaia. That's me. And this is your grandfather, Leia Shepard."

The young asari points to Gaia in the picture. "She's the actress, right? I remember seeing her in some vids."

Kaja hugs Karrera again. "Yes, she is. You'll meet her soon. I hope. Gaia works too much. I wish she'd take more time for herself, but she loves what she is doing." She leaves her arm on the back of Karrera's chair. "Karrera, what all did you bring with you?"

The youth dumps her pack on the kitchen table. The girl doesn't have much. It's mostly clothes in the backpack. Couple of days worth. Kaja picks through the items on the table. There is a frown on the older asari's face. The clothes look like in the same shape as the clothes Karrera is wearing. Old, worn, and dirty looking. There is also a data pad and a hard bound book. Few small nic-nac items. Kaja doesn't like it at all. The only thing she can do is correct the situation by taking Karrera shopping. She was planning on doing that anyway. The detective already figured Karrera needs more clothes.

Karrera says, "This is everything." The young asari with violet-colored eyes stuffs her clothes back in the backpack. She unzips the front pocket and shows her dad the items. An old ratty looking toothbrush and an empty tube of toothpaste. Karrera hangs her head in embarrassment. Everything in the apartment looks well-kept and clean. Everything she owns is old, dirty, and unkempt.

"Would you like to get some new clothes? We can also go and find you a bedroom set." Kaja hugs Karrera. This time Karrera wraps both arms around Kaja and lies her head against her father. The asari with ocean-blue eyes holds the daughter she didn't know she had until a little while ago. _Good, she's opening up some. Damn you, Vela. How could you do this to our daughter? How? All because of who my parents are? Goddess, how selfish can you be? _Kaja gives Karrera a loving squeeze. _Vela, I'm sorry it took you dying for me to find out about Karrera. You should have contacted me years ago. I would have taken custody of her._

The young asari sits back up saying, "I would like that." Karrera grabs her backpack, slides off the chair, and asks, "You said I have my own room. So, I can keep my stuff there and no one will mess with it?"

Kaja is trying hard to keep the positive attitude. Inside, she's a ball of mix emotions. Seeing Karrera reaction to things, seeing how concerned the child is over the few possessions she owns makes Kaja seethe with rage, but she also feel anguish for her daughter. She is furious at Vela for neglecting their daughter. She is heartbroken for Karrera and what Vela has done. Or not done. Which is to provide the child with a home.

The detective stands, grabs the picture, so she can hang it back on the wall next to the dresser. "Yes, you stuff is safe here. Can I assume people have taken things from you before?" Kaja talks in a calm, even, caring tone. She can see how her tone and actions are positively affecting Karrera. The youth goes in her room and puts her pack on the bed without saying anything. Kaja remembers what the Matriarch said to her before she left. Karrera is quiet and doesn't talk much. So, far the Matriarch is correct. Hopefully over time, Karrera will open up and talk more. Time will tell.

Hanging the picture back on the wall, Kaja starts thinking how is she going to explain this to Cass? Or her mother and sisters? If Cass is the woman, Kaja believes she is. Dr. Mitchell will love Karrera and provide the support the child needs. _What if she did get pregnant this time? That will affect us even more. We're going to need more room. One of the houses in mom's neighborhood is for sale or going on the market soon. Maybe we should take a look at it. I don't think the yard is as big, but I do believe it is a three-bedroom house. I wonder if there is a basement like mom's house._

Kaja moves one corner of the picture to make it look level. Karrera is standing in the doorway. "I'm ready when you are."

"I want you to know something before we leave. We're getting things you need today. We are only looking at the bedroom stuff. Even though you get to pick what you want, we need to talk to Cass about it before we buy it. I'll arrange it where it will be here before we return. Okay?" Kaja smiles warmly at the youth. "Also, we're not going to spoil you with things you don't need. I can't make up for being out of your life until now by buying you things you don't need. What I want to give you are not things money can buy. I hope you understand."

When the youth returns the smile, Kaja's heart skips a beat. Karrera is slowly opening herself to her father. Slowly realizing she has someone who will care for her. The youth is willing to try to trust her father. Trusting her mother didn't bode well, trusting the foster mom's didn't bode well either. Karrera senses something different from her father. She wonders if Kaja's actions are real and if the affection will continue. The youth hopes so because it's nice knowing someone cares.

"Okay." is all Karrera says. She wants to know more about how Kaja knows her mother. The youth needs to know why her mother kept them apart. The only thing Karrera knows is her mother didn't think it was fair for her to know who her father was if her father didn't know. And her mother always changed the subject after saying it. Karrera needs to know why her mother refused to talk about it and almost every time the subject of Kaja came up, her mother would be gone for a day or two. Days turned into weeks then to months. She wonders if Kaja did something to her mother, but from her mothers looks and actions. Karrera thinks it was her mother who did something. But what?

Dr. Cassandra Mitchell sits outside on a bench waiting for Kaja to pick her up. She is still beaming from ear to ear from the news she received from Dr. Gibbs. The newest security guard locks the doors to the museum. He sees the curator sitting on the bench and decides to join her. "Waiting for a ride, Dr. Mitchell?" asks the turian with the white face paint across his nose and cheeks.

"Yes, Kaja is picking me up," answers Cass as she moves over to let the turian sit next to her.

Cathrik, the security guard, sits next to the curator. "You seem in an excited mood today. Ready for your holiday?" The look on Cass' face makes the turian grin. He suspects something else is the reason for the human's demeanor. It's not his place to ask, so the turian basks in the positive energy radiating from the human.

Dr. Mitchell glances at Cathrik, "Yes, I'm ready to go. Relaxing on a beach for a few days. Sounds wonderful to me." _And the last time we'll have some quiet time alone for a few years. I'd love to tell __you, Cathrik, but I really need to tell Kaja first._ She smiles at the turian.

The turian notices a skycar descending from the traffic. Recognizing the car, Cathrik stands to meet his ride. "I hope you and the detective enjoy your holiday. I'll see you when you return, Dr. Mitchell."

"I'm sure we will, Cathrik. Thank you." replies the archeologist as the turian walks away. _Twins, wow. Do we want to know the sex? Or not and let it be a surprise? We will need to move. The apartment is big enough for three, not four. We either get a bigger apartment or maybe we buy a house. I would love for the kids to have a yard to play in. _A car descends and parks in front of the museum. Kaja and another younger asari exit the car.

Cass eyes move from Kaja to the young asari back to Kaja. Cass stands, but doesn't walk to the car. She remembers a young asari walking towards the apartment building. Cass covers her mouth with her hand, thinking the young asari is the one she saw this morning. Only difference is she has on a different set of clothes and doesn't look scared. _At least she looks better. Kaja, my sweetheart, what is going on?_

A/N:This a 3-chapter story. Actually, it's a one-shot that got too big, so I cut it into three parts. I thought 50+ pages and over 31k words was a bit too much for one sitting.

I am posting it in weekly installments. I did think about posting it all three chapters in the same day, then I decided to stretch it out because this is my last story to be posted for a few weeks. I need more time to work on my post ME3 arc. I am in the middle of working on it, but it is going slowly.

See everyone next week and I do hope you enjoy this ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kaja watches Karrera look over every bedroom suite in the store. So far, the young violet-colored eyed asari has narrowed it down to two different sets. Both set are within the price range Kaja was thinking about before they left the apartment. One set is very plain basic looking design. Nothing fancy about the headboard or the dresser. It's the cheaper of the two sets. The other set also has a basic looking design, but the color scheme is pleasant to the eye and Kaja likes it. She doesn't care which set Karrera picks out but if Karrera asks, Kaja will say she likes the blue/purple color scheme over the plain white one.

Karrera moves from one set to another. The young asari lies on both beds, she likes the mattress on the plain white set over the blue/purple set. Karrera is starting to like colored bedroom set over the plain white one. "I like the look of the colored set, but I like this bed," comments Karrera as she lies on the plain white bedroom set. She sits up and walks over to the blue/purple colored set. "I really like this too."

Kaja grins and sits on the bed of the colored set. "So, you like this set. But you like the mattress on the white set." The older asari with ocean-blue eyes puts her hand on the headboard of the colored set then points to the white set when she mentions the mattress.

"Yes." answers the young asari. She shows a hint of happiness in her smile. There is a small sparkle in the girl's eyes that was not there this morning.

"Okay, Karrera. Let me take a picture of this for Cass and talk to the clerk about putting it on hold and work out a delivery time once we talk to Cass about it." Kaja opens her omni-tool and takes a few pictures of the bedroom set. She checks on the price and model of the mattress. _Mattress is a little pricy, but she picked one of the cheaper sets. So, I don't see why we can't get it for her. _Typing out a note for herself about the price of both the mattress and bedroom set, so she can discuss it with her bondmate during the trip to Earth.

Karrera looks at the set again then to her father. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," replies the detective as she gives the young asari a hug. Karrera stands next to Kaja as Kaja makes arraignments to hold the furniture until a delivery date is set. They leave the store to head back to the apartment, so Karrera can pack her things for the trip to Earth.

When they get back to the apartment, Karrera is carrying two bags in each hand. Kaja is carrying the other two bags. The youth walks in her new room and puts the bags on the bed, she takes the two bags from Kaja and puts them with the others. Kaja sits in the deck chair and watches her daughter slowly remove her new clothes from the bags. Karrera opens the new duffel bag and removes the packaging inside of it. "What can I bring with me?"

Kaja still has a smile on her face. Karrera's behavior is surprising. Kaja's seen plenty of neglected kids and most act out in some form or another, but so far. Karrera's behavior has been close to perfect as it gets. _Well Vela, you must have taught her some things before you stopped being there for her. Karrera is quiet, well-mannered, and seems very smart. I can only hope to continue to teach her the right things. Or is she a ticking time bomb waiting to explode? Goddess, I hope not. Especially, if Cass is pregnant. If there is ever a time for me to follow my father's footsteps, it's how I raise my children. I'll give Dr. Tattius this, he was right. There are some things my father did I should try to follow. Being a __loving, supportive parent is one of them. Thanks Doc for helping me to figure everything out._

"You can pack what you want as long as it fits in your bag. Unless you want to take your backpack with you too and you can put what you want in there as well," answers a smiling father as she leans forward in the chair.

Smiling with her teeth showing, Karrera starts looking through her new clothes and at the new book she has to read. She slowly packs her bag. Looking over to her old backpack and debates if she wants to take it with her or not. Wondering if the old pack is something she can let go of. She's been with Kaja most of the morning and all afternoon and Kaja has shown her more affection than she has received in the past five years. "How long is this vacation?"

"One week. Don't forget the swimming suit. We are staying on an island with a beach. And there is also a pool. I think you'll like it. Or I hope you do, Karrera." Kaja continues to smile at the young asari packing her bag.

While Karrera packs her bag, she thinks about the things Kaja has said to her while they were shopping._ Can I really trust her? Mom let me down. None of the foster homes did anything to help me. She seems different. She says she loves me, but I don't see how. She has done nothing but be kind, but what did the Matriarch say to her? Why did mom keep you away? What happened between the two of you? I need to know._ She looks at her backpack and grabs it. She takes the data pad out of it and tries again to see what is on it. Karrera knows there is a message on it from her mother, but she can't access it. After hitting a button, the data pad comes to live. "Hey, it works."

Kaja hears the data pad in her pocket beep. She takes it out and notices it is running a decryption program. "I think I found the key. Maybe this data pad is the key to the one you have, Karrera. This is the one Matriarch gave me. It's from your mother."

Karrera's data pad beeps when its done decrypting the message. The youth starts reading it.

_Karrera-_

_If you are reading this, then you've met your father. I encrypted this message to your father's message. I'm sorry, Karrera. She needed to know before you. Karrera, I've done things to you and to your father I wish I hadn't done. I can't change the past not am I going to try._

_I know I've broken my promises to you. I know I've been a horrible mother. You always wanted to know who your father was. Well, Karrera, now you know. Maybe not in the manner you had hoped, but at least you know. I've done what I could. What I could handle. Forgive me. If I know Kaja like I think I do, she will give you what I couldn't. Stability._

_I'm sure my words are meaningless to you. It's what I deserve, for you not to trust me. Karrera, you've always been smart and quiet. You've always observed the surrounding around you. You always enjoyed reading and solving puzzles. I'm sure you still enjoy those things. Or I hope you do. I have no idea what to say to you. What to say to help you make sense of the chaos I'm responsible for creating. I'm sorry, Karrera. I can't tell you why I kept your father from you. She might tell you, but I can't. I doubt you'll understand. _

_I know you don't trust me, but try to trust Kaja. What I did to her, no one should ever do to another. Same goes for you. No one should go through the things I put you through. If you can trust anyone in this big galaxy, Karrera, it's Kaja T'Soni. She is the exact opposite of me. She's someone you can proudly say you have as a parent. Unlike me. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

Karrera shoves the data pad back into her backpack the pushes the pack away from her. She finishes packing her bag in silence. Kaja notices the change in her daughter's behavior. Karrera went from being happy to angry in the short time it took her to read the message on the data pad. "Karrera, are you okay? You seem upset by what you read." Kaja moves from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed closer to Karrera. She wants to see if the young asari will open up.

The youth looks over to her father when Kaja sits on the bed. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure. You can ask me anything, Karrera," answers Kaja.

"What happened between you and my mom? Why did she keep us apart?" asks Karrera.

The asari detective tries to keep an upbeat attitude. It's what Karrera needs more than anything. "I'm not sure I can explain it where you will understand, but I'll try." Kaja doesn't want to keep secrets from her kids like her parents did with her and her two sisters. She moves closer, pulls Karrera close, and holds her daughter as she starts saying, "Your mom and I were friends when I lived in Armali. I served in the military when I lived on Thessia. I thought your mom was a good friend. I went over to her apartment after coming back from my father's funeral. I don't remember much from that night. I remember being drunk before I got over to your mom's."

Kaja rubs her neck, trying to remember what happened that night. Unfortunately, she isn't remember much besides being drunk at Vela's house and waking up in Vela's bed naked the next morning. She vaguely remembers them melding, but isn't sure if they actual did or not. She does remember what Vela told her. Their meld was only to share memories and nothing else happened. "I remember waking up in your mom's bed naked the next morning. I thought something happened, but your mother said she only shared happier memories with me. To make me feel better, but that didn't explain why I was naked and in her bed."

Karrera listens to what her father is saying. None of it so far explain why her mother kept them apart. She decides to stay silent and allow Kaja to finish her story. Kaja kisses Karrera's cheek then continues, "Karrera, I really don't know why your mother kept us apart. She did the one thing an asari should never do to another. She melded with someone for the purpose of reproduction without the other person's consent. She was supposed to only share memories with me. I don't remember, Karrera. I'm sorry." Kaja's eyes start to show some tears in the corners. "Vela moved a month later. She told everyone she got transferred to Serrice and was pregnant. She told me and her friends in Armali she was with a turian. I never talked to her after she moved. She never told me, Karrera. I didn't know about you until today. All I can do is tell you what she told me."

Kaja is afraid what she is going to say is going to make Karrera feel even more unwanted. If she doesn't want to keep secrets, she'll have to say the truth. No matter how much it hurts. _Damn you, Vela. Selfish fucking bitch. Goddess, you force me to explain to our daughter why you kept us apart. How in the fuck am I suppose to know why you did what you did? All I have to go by is what you said to me in the message. But is that the truth or your made up version of it? Fuck it, why tell her when she can listen to her mother's words. She can't think any worse of you, Vela._ The detective pulls the data pad from her pocket and hands it to Karrera. "Listen to this. It's the only explanation I can give you to why your mom did what she did."

Karrera takes the data pad and plays the message. Half way through the message, she leans closer to Kaja. Which causes Kaja to wrap her arms around Karrera. After the message stops, the young asari hands the data pad back to Kaja, "Thank you." Karrera wraps her arms around her father's neck and starts crying against Kaja's shoulder. She moves her head and feels the uneven muscle of her father's left shoulder. Moving her hand over her father's shoulder, Karrera says with a few tears still rolling down her cheeks, "Why does your shoulder feel uneven?"

"I was shot in the shoulder about thirteen years ago. I was walking Cass home from my apartment down the street from her's. We got ambushed and I got shot protecting her," answers Kaja. She closes her eyes. _And here I thought your friends were horrible, Cass. Look what one of mine did. I hope you can forgive me for this. Honestly, Cass, I didn't know. I would never hide Karrera from you._ T'Soni looks at her daughter then smiles when she sees her daughter looking at her.

"Oh!" exclaims Karrera. She runs her hand over the shoulder again. "Does it hurt? It feels like it hurts."

Kaja chuckles at the comment, "Not anymore. It did hurt when it happened. I lost some of the movement." She moves her left shoulder as high at it will go and the arm doesn't go past shoulder height. Noticing the time, Kaja says, "We need to leave to pick up Cass from work. So, you need to finish packing what you want to take with you. I'm going to take the of the bags to the car. I'll be right back." Kaja gives Karrera a quick peck on the cheek then leaves her alone to pack her things.

The young violet-colored eyes asari nods to her father and goes back to packing her new clothes in a new bag. She thinks about the message from her mother. Then the message from her mother to her dad. The more the young asari thinks about her mother, the more she starts to hate her more than she did already. Karrera always wanted to know her father, now she knows. All it has caused is more questions. Answers neither one of them will ever receive.

Kaja takes all four bags at the same time and by the time she returns to the apartment, Karrera is sitting on the couch waiting. The youth says, "I'm ready." The anger she displayed after reading the message from her mother has disappeared and replaced with joy she's not felt in a long time.

"Okay. I want to double-check to make sure I didn't forget anything. Are you sure you have everything you want to take with you? We won't be coming back to the apartment once we leave," says Kaja as she walks around the apartment making sure all the lights are off. She puts the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and turns it on. Walking back into the living room, Kaja sees Karrera playing with her cube with a smile on her face. "Okay, Karrera. We need to go pick up Cass."

The elder asari stands next to the front door waiting for Karrera to get off the couch. The youth does a few more moves on the cube before putting it in the bag's side pocket. She joins her father and the duo walk to the car. Kaja and Karrera talk about what the youth would like to do while they are on Earth and Karrera really doesn't want to do anything in particular. What they have planned is fine with her.

As they descend from traffic, Kaja smiles over to her daughter. So far, everything is going well. The youth hasn't done anything that remotely gives Kaja pause to worry about behavioral problems. Kaja says, "Karrera, I rather tell Cass and my mother, your grandmother, everything at once. So, if I seem rude to you, I don't mean to be to. I just want to pick my bondmate up and get to my mom's, so we can try to explain to them what is going on. Think you can help me with that, Karrera?"

"Yes. Will they accept me like you have?" asks Karrera. Her tone is soft, yet serious mixed with concern. The young asari worries her father's bondmate won't accept her. Or her grandmother. She's more worried about Cass than she is about Liara.

Karrera keeps saying things that are hard for Kaja to hear, but is being truthful when she says them. Or when she asks questions. "I'll be very surprised is she doesn't. Cass is a wonderful, kind person. I love her dearly. I love you too, Karrera. Even if you don't think I should yet. Your grandmother has always been very supportive of me and my sisters. I can't see her not doing the same for you. Everything will work out. You'll see."

The car stops next to the museum. Father and daughter exit the car. Karrera walks to the right of Kaja. Cass is covering her mouth with her hand. She thinks the young asari is the same from this morning. When they get a few steps from her, she moves to greet them. She gives Kaja a hug and soft kiss on the cheek. Dr. Mitchell whispers, "What is going on, sweetie?"

"Ah, hm, Cass. This is Karrera. Karrera, this is Cass." Kaja smiles at Cass. She steps closer and whispers, "If you love me and trust me. Allow me to explain everything at mom's. Please." Kaja kisses Cass' cheek.

Cass gives Kaja a sideways look then offers her hand to Karrera, "Nice to meet you, Karrera. That is a very pretty name." She not only loves Kaja, but trusts her completely. Cass wonders what is going on and at the same time is willing to give Kaja the trust she's earned.

Karrera shakes Cass' hand while replying, "Hi, Cass."

"So, Kaja, how was your day?" asks Cass as all three walk to the car.

"Interesting, would be an understatement," answers Kaja. She opens the door to the skycar. Karrera without being told climbs in the back seat next to all the bags. Cass in the front with Kaja. The elder asari drives the car the short trip to her mother's house. The ride to Liara's is silent. Kaja doesn't want to say anything more until she gets to her mom's. Her view is might as well tell them both at the same time instead of telling her bondmate then her mother separately.

Cass turns around in the seat and looks back at Karrera. The youth is doing what she's been doing most of the day. Sitting quietly, playing with her puzzle cube. There is a look on her face that Cass swears is the same look Kaja gets when she is concentrating on something. The human glances over to Kaja, who grins at Cass. Shaking her head, Cass leans over to put a soft kiss on Kaja's cheek, "She's your daughter, isn't she?"

Kaja says softly, "Yes."

Cass sits and thinks the rest of the short trip. _Well, this conversation is going to get interesting. If she's your daughter Kaja, I hope you her father. Because if you're the girl's mother, why hasn't she been with you the entire time? And if you are this girl's mother, you're not who I thought you were, Kaja. __And that will break my heart. I do love you, you crazy asari._ She looks over her shoulder again. Karrera is still moving the cube around in a pattern, trying to figure the puzzle out. Cass looks over at Kaja. The asari she loves and adores looks like she's been punched in the gut. Dr. Mitchell has questions, but understand why Kaja wants to wait until she gets to Liara's. _Give Kaja time to say what is going on. If she hasn't been to her mom's yet and with the bags in the backseat, it looks like she has not. So, Liara doesn't know yet. We did want a family. Looks like we're going to have a bigger one than we thought. When do I tell you about us having twins?_

Kaja parks the skycar next to her mother's in the driveway. She rubs her forehead after turning the car off. The ocean-blue eyed asari is as ready as she will ever be. Ready to tell the two people who mean the world to her about her daughter, Karrera. Suddenly, Kaja feels a hallow pit in stomach and is suddenly scared to go inside her mother's house. She pushes those feeling to the back of her mind, trying to remain calm. She needs to for Karrera's sake. Everyone gets out of the car and walks to the front door.

Liara greets them at the door. "Hello Kaja, Cassandra. Come in, everyone." The eldest asari smiles at Karrera. She closes the door after everyone comes inside.

Kaja walks through the house and out the patio door. Cass, Karrera, and Liara follow her. Karrera gasps when she sees the backyard. Her expression is one of surprise and joy. "This yard is huge. You grew up here?" Karrera walks over and sits in the grass. She crosses her legs and has her hands in her lap with the left hand holding her puzzle cube.

Cass remembers the first time she was in the backyard. She thought the same thing Karrera is now. The human wraps her arm around Kaja's waist, gives the asari a kiss on the cheek, then sits on the bench next to the picnic table. Kaja sits down next to Cass and holds the human's hand.

Liara already knows all about Karrera and her mother, Vela. As furious Liara is at Vela Tradere, she knows this isn't Karrera's fault. Nor Kaja's. She's a little disappointed with Kaja, but she plans on discussing that with her in private. Dr. T'Soni sits in a lounge chair waiting for Kaja to introduce Karrera and to explain what is going on.

"Yes, I grew up here. Karrera, this is my mother and your grandmother, Dr. Liara T'Soni. Mom, this is Karrera, your granddaughter," says Kaja. She squeezes Cass' hand lovingly.

Karrera gets off the ground and walks over to Liara. The young asari says, "Hi." Just like with her father, Karrera isn't sure if she should call Liara grandma or not. She knows saying an elder's first name is disrespectful, unless they're allowed to call them by their first name.

Liara hugs Karrera, "It's nice to meet you, Karrera. What is that you have there?" Liara points to the cube in the girl's hand.

"It's a puzzle cube. You mix all the colors up and try to get them all back together again," answers Karrera as she shows Liara the cube. The young asari with violet-colored eyes beams with a hint of pride and has a look Liara is all too familiar with.

The Shadow Broker's eyes move from the cube over to Kaja and Cassandra. They sit on the bench holding hands, Cassandra looks like she is accepting the situation. Liara wonders what the doctor told her today. She moves her eyes back to Karrera and her cube. "Have you figured it out yet?"

Karrera nods, "Yes, a few times. There's a pattern to it and once you know the pattern. It's easy to solve. Sometimes a piece or two do not want to fall into place. Which is where I am this time. I'll figure it out."

"I'm sure you will, Karrera," replies Liara as she rubs her granddaughter's arm.

Karrera smiles at Liara then sits back down cross-legged on the grass. She sits the cube on the ground next to her and pays attention to the adults sitting on the patio.

All eyes turn to Kaja, she keeps telling herself to keep an upbeat attitude and everything will work out fine. "Karrera's mother, Vela Tradere, died six weeks ago. Vela and I were friends when I lived in Armali." She pulls the data pad from Vela out of her pocket, looks at it, and hands it to Cass. "The Matriarch who brought Karrera from Thessia gave that to me. It's the best way I can explain, but I don't want to hear it again and I doubt Karrera does either. I played it for her before I picked you up Cass. She asked and I not keeping secrets. Karrera's been through enough."

Kaja stands to walk over to Karrera, "I'm going to show Karrera around the property. By the time we come back, you should have heard the whole message." Kaja's right hand balls up into a fist then she relaxes it. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Liara. Father and daughter walk towards the hanger. Kaja shows Karrera the areas in the yard she's allowed to roam and play in. She is also shows the areas Karrera is not allowed in. Kaja explains the reason for the rules and the youth understands everything.

Dr. Mitchell waits until Kaja and Karrera are out of hearing range of the message. Once she feels they are far enough away, Cass hits a few buttons and the message starts playing. Liara and Cass listen to the message without saying a word to each other. "And here I thought I had shit for friends. How could anyone do that to Kaja? Or anyone else, Liara?" asks Cass when the message stops playing.

"She sounds selfish. She also sounds like she is on something too. I don't know, Cassandra," answers Liara. T'Soni pushes the vindictive thoughts out of her head. _The mother is dead, Liara. Focus on supporting them. Not plotting the death of a dead person._

"I wonder how the mother died. I saw them this morning walking towards the building when I was leaving with Tracy to attend my doctor's appointment. Karrera looks better after being with Kaja today than she did when I saw her this morning. I think they went shopping. Karrera was wearing an old worn looking outfit," comments Dr. Mitchell.

Liara knows, but doesn't say. "I think so too. I'm sure Kaja can tell us more. Cassandra, you surprise me. You seem very accepting and have remained calm. I can't imagine what your feelings are about this."

"I don't know what to think, Liara. I'm glad we're on vacation for the next week and have time to get things...sorted. I guess you can say," replies the human with hazel-colored eyes and brown hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Kaja and Karrera return to join Liara and Cass on the patio. Both sit on the bench. Kaja sits next to Cass and holds her hand again with Karrera sitting on the other side of Kaja. "Did you listen to the message on the data pad?" asks Kaja.

Yes, we did, Kaja," answers Cass as she pats the blue hand holding her's.

Kaja takes a deep breath and exhales it slowly before attempting to explain. She isn't sure how well she can explain the actions of someone she hasn't talk to in forty years, but she's going to give it her best effort. "Like Vela said in the message. I don't remember much from that night. I remember being drunk before I went over there. She was someone I could hang out with and just talk. Go out to clubs and enjoy each other company. We were not lovers. I didn't even know she felt that way until I got that message this morning. I remember waking up naked in Vela's bed the next morning. It's not the first time I've been drunk around Vela, but it was the first and only time I was in her bed. Normally, I would sleep on her couch."

Detective T'Soni pauses when she looks at Cass. She starts to feel guilt for keeping a secret she didn't know she was keeping until earlier today. "I'm sorry, Cass. I didn't know. I really didn't know." Kaja hugs Cass and starts crying.

Cass hugs Kaja tightly, "I know. It's okay." The human pulls back from the asari and wipes with her thumbs the tears from Kaja's cheeks.

"I did think something happened between Vela and me the night before, but I don't remember if we did or not. It's the only reason I can think of to why I was naked and sleeping next to Vela in her bed. So, yes, I'm Karrera father as far as I know. Child welfare services in Serrice spent six weeks verifying I was the father. Unless, Vela is lying to me and to Karrera." Kaja wipes the remaining tears from her face with the back of her hand.

"She didn't, Kaja. Or I don't think so. In the short time you three have been here, I've seen Karrera make the same facial expressions you do and your expressions are like your father's," replies Dr. T'Soni.

Dr. Mitchell asks, "What happened to Vela?"

"Mom died six weeks ago. Drug overdose," answers Karrera. Leaning against her father, Karrera closes her eyes and hopes everything is going to work out.

Kaja wraps her arm around her daughter and finishes explaining, "I don't know what Vela was doing before she died, but I do know she was not taking care of Karrera. She been in and out of foster homes for the past five years. Plus she hasn't gone to school much the past two years and I'm just now finding out about it."

"What!" exclaims Cass. She reaches over and touches Karrera's arm. "If we'd known when all of this started, we would have stepped in and done something about it."

Karrera says, "Really?" The happy look on the youth's face, brings a smile to Cass'.

Cass moves to sit next Karrera, "Yes, really."

Kaja moves her arm from Karrera to reach over to caress Cass' arm. Cass looks at Kaja. Kaja looks at Cass with Karrera leaning against her. The asari says softly, "Thank you, Cass. I love you."

"I love you too, Kaja." Cass leans over to kiss her wife.

"Mom, you are being quiet. Nothing to say?" asks Kaja as she looks over at her mother.

Liara answers, "What do you want me to say, Kaja?" There are a bunch of things Liara wants to say, but this isn't the time for it. And Liara knows it.

"I don't know. I thought you would say something," replies the asari detective. Kaja gets up and walks over to her mother. She leans down and gives her mom a hug. "Are you still willing to allow us to borrow the shuttle for the week?"

"Of course." Liara hugs Kaja back.

"Thanks, mom. I love you," says Kaja as she walks to the car and grabs their bags. Leaving Karrera with Cass and Liara.

Karrera watches over Cass' shoulder her father walk away. "She's coming back right?"

Both adults with Karrera sigh when they hear the youth's question. "Do you want to help bring the bags to the shuttle?" asks Cass.

Nodding to Cass, Karrera walks quickly to help her father. Liara looks over to Cass. Cass watches Karrera walk to the front of the house. "You ready for this, Cassandra?" asks Liara.

"I'm about as ready as Kaja is. We'll get through this, Liara. We have no choice. You seem angry. I don't see anything to get angry over," replies Cass. Liara starts to say something when Cass motions to Liara Kaja is returning.

Kaja returns carrying four bags with Karrera carrying her own bag. They walk past Liara and Cass heading to the shuttle docked in the hanger. Cass grabs one of the bags Kaja is carrying and walks with the two asari to the shuttle. When they get to the shuttle, Kaja stows all the bags then shows Karrera around the inside the shuttle.

As they start to leave, Cass grabs Kaja by the arm. "Kaja, you need to talk to your mother. She seems angry about everything."

Kaja turns to face her bondmate, "What about you, Cass? I care more about how you're doing than my mother at this point. Karrera is with us now." Kaja moves her left hand over Cass' lower torso, "What did the doctor say?"

Cass answers, "I know she is and I'm okay with it. I'm not okay with how it happened, but I don't blame you. This happened long before we met and I was still a kid. I am not mad at you. Your mom, I think you need to talk to her before we go." The human smiles without revealing the answer to Kaja's question involving her doctor's appointment earlier today.

"Cass, there is one other thing. Karrera hasn't been going to school and I have a feeling she is behind other asari her age. And I took her shopping. She picked out a bedroom set." Kaja opens her omni-tool to show Dr. Mitchell the picture of the bedroom set and how much it will cost. "I only put it on hold. I told Karrera we needed to talk to you before buying it and I need to see if my mom will meet the delivery guys at the apartment to drop it off while we're gone. We can worry about rearranging the study when we get home. I am sorry about the suddenness of all of this."

"I thought you did, sweetie," says Cass as she cups Kaja's cheek with her hand. "I saw her and the Matriarch when Tracy was picking me up this morning. She looks better since being with you. You must have given her your T'Soni charm. If that is what she wants, get it for her. She does need her own room. Kaja, I think we should come home early. We are going to need move." Cass kisses her wife then walks back to the house. The human has a smirk on her face when she walks away that even Karrera notices.

"Ah, Cass, ma'am. Do you mind if I call you, Cass? Or should I call you something else?" asks Karrera when Cass walks by.

Dr. Mitchell stops and smiles at her step-daughter. "No, I don't mind you calling me Cass. Are you okay, Karrera? I don't know what your dad as said to you, but we will give you a good home. You'll see."

Karrera hugs Cass, "Thank you."

Kaja stands behind her bondmate and daughter. A tear appears when she watches Karrera hug Cass and say 'thank you'. She approaches them while they are still in an embrace and joins for a family hug. "Cass, I have an idea. Mind taking Karrera with you to the diner and grab some food for us to eat during the trip and while you two are gone, I'll talk to mom. Are you okay going with Cass, Karrera?" Kaja puts her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Cass answers, "Sounds like a good idea. Do you want your usual, Kaja? You coming with me, Karrera?" The youth nods and takes the human's hand.

"Yes, if they have any left. If not, surprise me. I love you, Cass," says Kaja before she gives the human a quick kiss.

Cass returns the kiss then says, "I love you too, sweetie." She looks to Karrera, "Ready to go to the diner, Karrera?"

Karrera Tradere nods at Cass and she is ready to go. The young asari is slowly feeling accepted, but still doesn't say much. The two asari and human walk back to the house. Cass and Karrera walk around the side of the house to the car parked in the driveway. Liara is in her office, working again when Kaja walks in the house. "Mom?" says Kaja loudly when she can't find her mother. She checks her mom's bedroom. No sign of Liara. The detective walks up the stairs to the Shadow Broker's office. Liara is sitting at her desk going over a few files. "Mom, if you're mad, then say so. Take it out on me. Not Karrera. Please."

Dr. Liara T'Soni looks up from her work and says, "Kaja, I'm more disappointed than mad. Here's your data pad." Liara hands her daughter the data pad with Vela's message. "I need the truth from you, Kaja. I've read some of the reports from the investigation to confirm your parentage. A few of Vela Tradere's friends in Armali have testified you were in a relationship with her. Either they are lying or you are. She seemed to know you didn't want a child with her, but that doesn't mean you were not in a relationship with her."

Liara's accusatory tone isn't sitting well with Kaja. The intensity of Kaja's tone equals her mother's. "Are you talking to me as my mother or as the Shadow Broker? You seem to believe some report over me. And here I was more worried about Cass getting upset with me and it turns out you think I'm a liar."

"How dare you talk to me in that tone, Kaja T'Soni!" yells Liara as she stands up and points her finger at Kaja. "Answer my question, Kaja."

Kaja stands behind a chair squeezing the back of it with her hands. "Answer what question, mom? You didn't ask me a question. You accused me of lying to you and Cass. Cass said you seemed mad, but I think you more than mad."

"Were you in a relationship with Vela Tradere?" asks Liara after she calms herself down.

"We were only friends, mom. I was not her lover. If her friends said that, it's because she lied to them and said we were. Maybe she told them I was Karrera father I don't know mom. All I remember is going to her place drunk and waking up in her bed naked. Everything is fuzzy at best. It was the night I returned to Thessia from attending dad's funeral. I was drinking on the transport and close to being drunk by the time I got home. I stopped by Clayre's bar for a few more drinks. Then I went over to Vela's house. I was looking for someone to talk to. Clayre was busy tending the bar." Kaja takes her hands off the chair. She folds her arms across her chest with a serious scowl on her face.

Liara looks at Kaja. Debates with herself if she believe her or not. Liara has read the entire file on Karrera. Matriarch Moirta investigated the girl's parentage for six weeks before she felt confident that Kaja T'Soni was Karrera Tradere's father. All things in the file point to an intimate relationship between them. "Being drunk is a convenient excuse, Kaja. I've read the entire file from the investigation and everything about Karrera. I believe you when you said you didn't know. I don't believe you when you say there was no intimate relationship between you and her mother."

"Wonderful. You think I'm lying. Is that how you see me mom? A liar?" Kaja waves her hand at her mother and walks down the stairs, heading to the basement. Normally, Kaja would go for a walk, but with Cass and Karrera out to get some food, she doesn't want to leave the house until they come back. So, instead of a walk, the asari decides to do a biotic workout with Droney. She hits a few buttons on the display and the combat drone comes to life. Kaja programs a medium effort session. She flares her biotics and hits start on the computer.

After ten minutes, Dr. T'Soni starts looking for Kaja when she notices the basement door is ajar. A light shines through the gap between the door jamb and the door. Liara walks down the stairs. Kaja is throwing warp fields at the hologram enemies. Liara turns the program off. "Kaja, I don't see you as a liar. Something doesn't set well with me. However, I do think Karrera is your daughter. She has some of your father's facial expressions. I love you, little one. Don't think I don't. If she's been in and out of foster homes and I know she's been neglected by her mother. Has Karrera been going to school?"

"Not much the past few years. We talked about school and she seems excited about going to school again. She said she missed it. And her face lit up when I said she could go to college," replies Kaja. She hugs her mom, "I never once melded with Vela for anything more than to exchange memories. She said I kissed her. I don't remember doing that. I could have. She could have kissed me first and I responded in the manner she wanted because of my drunken state. I don't know, mom. Did I meld with her? Yes? If that is what you're looking for. Were we bondmates? No. Did I want to be her bondmate? No. Was I ask if this is what I wanted? No. Will I take care of Karrera? Absolutely."

"You ready for this, Kaja? I asked Cassandra the same question. She said she is as ready as you are," comments Liara.

Kaja nods and grins at Liara. "Yes, believe it or not. For all I know, mom, we could have a baby on the way. Cass said we need to move, but didn't answer my question about what the doctor said. I'm good with this, mom. I'll feel better if you believed in me. Maybe you lost your trust in me. If so, I'm sorry."

"Oh, Kaja. I'm the one who's sorry. Forgive me, little one," says the Shadow Broker when she hugs her eldest daughter. Liara kisses Kaja's forehead.

Detective T'Soni gives her mom a somber look. "I can't blame you for being mad. I was furious this morning, but the more time I spend with Karrera. The more I realize, I can't focus on what happen forty years ago. I need to focus on making my daughter's life better than she's had it until now. I said I love you to her and her response was how could I love her when we just met. It broke my heart to hear her say that. I understand her point."

"I'm so proud of you. You've matured so much since you've been with Cassandra. I didn't expect any asari grandchildren this soon, but I'm happy to have one," says Dr. T'Soni. "So, Cassandra hasn't told you what the doctor said during her appointment this morning?"

"No, mom, she hasn't. She dropped a hint and that was it. I think she did get pregnant this time. I agree with Cass, we are going to need more room," remarks the eldest T'Soni daughter.

Mother and daughter walk back up stairs to see Cass and Karrera have returned with food from the diner. Karrera is carrying the box with four bags of food. "Where do you want this box, Cass?" asks Karrera.

The human shows the young asari where to set the box until they are ready to leave. Karrera puts the box on the kitchen counter then returns to the living room with Cass. Kaja walks up to Cass, gives the human a hug and a kiss on the lips. She turns and gives Karrera a hug and kiss on the cheek. "What did you get?"

"I got two beef sandwiches and a salad. Cass says I will like it. We got you clam chowder. May I try some of it? I've never had clam chowder before," answers Karrera.

The detective grins at her daughter as she says, "Yes, you can try some. It's my favorite soup, Karrera." Kaja looks at Cass, "What did you get, my dear?"

"Spinach salad with avocado and almonds. And a chicken sandwich," comments Cass as she goes to sit on the couch.

Dr. Liara T'Soni stands and watches the interaction between Kaja, Cass, and Karrera. Kaja having a daughter before the age of two-hundred is not what Liara wanted for her eldest daughter. What you want and what you get usually conflict with each other. This is one of those times. Liara smiles then sits in a chair waiting to see if Cassandra is going to tell everyone what the doctor said this morning.

Kaja puts her arm around Karrera's shoulders and they walk together into the living room. "Cass, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, but in a few minutes." Dr. Cassandra Mitchell sits and wonder if this is the time to tell Kaja and Liara the good news. "I do have a couple of things I need to say. First, will you two please sit." Cass points to the space on the couch next to her. Father and daughter sit on the couch with Kaja sitting between her bondmate and her daughter.

Cass takes Kaja's hand and holds it. She looks at Karrera, "Karrera, you are a surprise. A welcomed surprise and I am glad you are here with us." Dr. Mitchell pauses to look over to her mother-in-law. Liara is actually smiling and not looking angry like she was before the trip to the diner. "I do have some news of my own." Pausing again to grin at Kaja, Cass pats her wife's hand. "Kaja, sweetie, you remember when Dr. Gibbs said about a chance of a pregnancy with multiples?"

Kaja sits quietly processing what Cass is saying with her question. "Yes, I remember her saying that. How many, Cass?" She looks over to Karrera and the young asari looks puzzled. Kaja takes her daughter's hand and holds it.

"Twins." replies Cass as she beams with excitement.

Karrera moves her hand away from her father's. She stands up and almost runs to the front door. As she leaves three stunned adults in the living room, Karrera says, "No, I don't want to move again. Every time someone new comes into a house, I have to leave. I don't want to leave..." Karrera leaves the front door open when she goes outside.

Kaja and Cass both take off after Karrera. The youth is sitting in the middle of the front yard, crying, mumbling how she doesn't want to leave. Kaja sits on the ground in front of Karrera while Cass sits next to the her. Cass puts her arm around Karrera, which causes Karrera to move further away from the human. Kaja moves as Karrera does. She reaches out slowly with her right hand and touches her daughter's arm. "You are not going anywhere, Karrera. We, as a family, are going to need a bigger apartment with the five of us." Kaja moves her arm in a circle between Karrera, Cass, and herself.

"Give me one good reason I should believe either one of you? Just one." demands Karrera as she puts her index finger in the air.

Kaja sees the hurt in Karrera's eyes. "I'll give you a few reasons. Only you can decide if they are good enough or not. First one is I'm not your mother, Karrera. I would never leave you. Cass would never leave you. If we didn't care about you, why would we follow you out here? Lastly, Karrera, your my daughter, I'll never leave you. I'm over two-hundred years old and my mom is still here for me. She's here for you too." The asari detective points to her mother who is sitting behind Karrera and to her right.

With Liara to her right, Cass sitting to her left, and Kaja in front of her, Karrera suddenly feels boxed in. The urge to run away is overwhelming, but Karrera doesn't run. The aura radiating from all three adults is calming the youth down. She looks at Cass, who is sitting in the same spot before Karrera moved away from her. She looks at Liara, who has a soft motherly look on her freckled face. The last person Karrera looks at is her father. Kaja smiles at Karrera while offering her hand to the youth. "I don't understand how you can care about me. You don't know me. Every one else who claimed to care doesn't care. Why should you care? Why would you care?" Karrera starts crying.

Detective T'Soni holds Karrera in her arms. The youth buries her face in her father's uneven left shoulder. "I'm sorry, others were not there for you. Karrera, I know words are cheap, but if you can. Please trust me when I say. I am not your mother. Do you still want to go to Earth? If so, we probably should get going."

Cass moves to sit next to Kaja, "Karrera, did you get moved from one home to another because someone else came into the house?"

Karrera looks at Cass with blood-shot eyes from all the tears. She nods at the human sitting next to Kaja. "Yes."

Dr. T'Soni whispers in her daughter's ear. "Kaja, I wouldn't go to Earth. You need to start getting things stable for Karrera and going on vacation isn't going to do that." She rubs her granddaughter's head tentacles, "Karrera, everything will work out. You'll see."

"Can I eat one of my sandwiches?" asks Karrera as she wipes her face with her shirtsleeve.

Kaja helps Karrera off the ground, "Of course you can." She looks at her mother, "Mom, will you take Karrera inside and give her sandwich to her. I need to talk to Cass for a moment."

Liara says, "Come on, Karrera. I'll get your sandwich for you." Liara and Karrera walk back inside the house, leaving the human/asari couple alone in the front yard.

Cass wraps her arms around Kaja's neck and kisses her wife tenderly. "Do you think it's a good idea for us to still go to Earth?"

Kaja wraps her arms around Cass' waist and pulls her closer. "I don't know. Mom thinks we should stay here. Maybe we should. Start looking for a bigger place to live. We need a four-bedroom place. Twins huh?" She kisses Cass.

"Yes, twins. The twins can share a room as long as it is two boys or two girls, but what if it's a boy and a girl? What do we do then?" asks Dr. Mitchell.

"Is that something we need to worry about today or the near future? Do we really need a study? Can't we put the computer terminal in our bedroom?" asks Kaja.

Cass kisses her wife again, "I don't know about you, Detective T'Soni, I was looking forward to lounging on the beach for the next week. This is or was our last vacation alone, but with Karrera with us now. We need to put her needs before our desires. And I do desire to get you alone, Detective. But we have someone who is depending on us. I'm sure your chowder is cold. Let's go inside and eat. Then decide what to do."

The couple walk back in the house holding hands. When Kaja and Cass come back inside the house, Liara hugs everyone and walks upstairs to her office to get some work done. Kaja looks through the bags to find her clam chowder. She feels the container and it still feels warm, but she puts the container in the microwave to heat it more. Cass sits across from Karrera with her salad. Kaja sits next to her daughter with her soup. "Karrera, do you still want to try this clam chowder?"

Karrera nods, "Yes, please." Kaja hand Karrera her spoon and slides the chowder to her daughter. The youth takes a bite then a second bite. "That tastes good." Karrera takes the last bite of her beef sandwich. She asks, "We not going to Earth are we?"

Kaja takes her chowder and spoon back from Karrera. She takes a bite and looks at Cass while she chews. Dr. Mitchell is busy eating her salad. The human says, "Are you wanting to go to Earth, Karrera?"

The youth wipes her mouth with a napkin, "Yes, ma'am. I've never been to Earth before. I've never been away from Thessia before either." Embarrassed because she's never been anywhere until today and it looks like her father and step-mom have been to lots of places. Or she thinks they have.

"What do you want to do Cass?" asks Kaja as she shoves another heaping spoonful of clam chowder in her mouth and dripping some of it down her chin. She wipes her chin then shoves another spoonful into her mouth.

"You know what I want, sweetie. We can leave now. It will be early morning by the time we get there. Stay until Wednesday then we can come back and look for a bigger place to live. We'll be cramped with five people in a two-bedroom apartment," answers Cass.

Kaja T'Soni finishes up the last of her clam chowder. She picks up all the bags and wrappers and puts them in the trash. "I guess that settles it then. We leave for Earth in a few minutes. I am going to let mom know we're leaving and returning Wednesday." She hugs Karrera then places a soft kiss on the youth's forehead. "You and Cass can take the rest of the food to the shuttle. I'll be there shortly."

Karrera grabs Kaja's arm when she starts to get up from the kitchen chair. "I didn't mean to ruin your plans. I'm sorry."

"Please, don't think that way. You didn't ruin anything, Karrera." says Cass. The human gets up from the table. She offers her hand to Karrera and the duo walk to the shuttle. Karrera is carrying the box from the diner.

Kaja walks up the stairs to talk to Liara. "Mom, we're leaving. Cass still wants to spend some time on vacation and Karrera wants to see Earth. We're coming back on Tuesday instead of Friday."

Liara looks up from the monitor. "I still think you should stay and get things settled here before taking Karrera any place. Don't let her out of your sight, Kaja."

"I know, mom. I don't plan on it. We're going to the island and not do much of anything else. Unless Karrera wants to do something. Maybe we'll go to the Citadel for a day. I think Karrera will enjoy that," says Kaja as she walks around her mother's desk and give the Shadow Broker a hug and kiss before she leaves to join her family in the shuttle.

"Kaja, go ahead and stay until Friday. I'll keep in contact with you about apartments. Or do you want a house? I know the Bartholomew's are looking to sell and haven't put their house on the market yet. Want me to check with them about it?" asks Liara. The more she thinks about it, the more she thinks she was wrong. They should go on this trip. Give them some time to get to know Karrera better and it could be the perfect trip to allow Karrera to learn to trust her father and step-mother.

"How big is their house? We need a four-bedroom, mom. Is there a basement?" asks the detective.

Dr. T'Soni makes notes about the size of place Kaja and Cass are going to need now they have custody of Karrera and with Cassandra expecting twins. "Kaja, I'll contact you Monday about some places. You should go. I'm sure Cassandra and Karrera are ready to leave."

Detective Kaja T'Soni says, "I am sure they are ready to go. Thank you and I love you, mom." The oldest T'Soni daughter walks back down the stairs and out the patio door, heading towards the shuttle.

When Kaja boards the shuttle, she sees her bondmate sharing some pictures with Karrera. Cass is showing her step-daughter the pictures from their wedding. Kaja can't believe Cass still has those pictures on her omni-tool. The elder asari smiles at her family. "Are you ever going to move those pictures from your omni-tool, Cass?" asks Kaja as she goes into the cockpit and starts warming all the shuttle's systems.

Cass chuckles at Kaja's comment, "These are copies. You know the originals are at home in storage." Cass leans against the wall between the cockpit and the rest of the shuttle, "You and Liara okay with each other? Your mom didn't seem as angry after we came back from the diner."

All the systems are ready, Kaja pilots the shuttle out of the hanger and out of Elysium's atmosphere. "I think so, Cass." Kaja sighs loudly and slumps her shoulders. The asari feels like she is about to break down. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." She glances over to her bondmate, "Cass, I love you and I'm sorry." Kaja says 'I'm sorry' in a hushed tired tone, Cass barely hears it.

Dr. Mitchell looks over her shoulder to check on Karrera. The youth is back to playing with her puzzle cube. She is working on the fourth row on the puzzle cube. Cass smiles when she see Karrera playing with the cube. The human shuts the cockpit door and walks to give her wife a hug. "You look like your about to break down, Kaja. Are you alright?"

Kaja looks at her bondmate with tears in her eyes, "No, I'm not. I can't afford to let Karrera know that. All I want to do is get us to our vacation home, crawl in bed, and cry." The shuttle makes the jump through the relay. Once they are in the Sol System, Kaja turns on the auto-pilot and stares out the shuttle's window with tears rolling down her face. She is unable to look at her bondmate, Dr. Cassandra Mitchell.

"I love you, sweetie. You having a child with another asari four decades ago doesn't change how I feel about you." Cass drapes her arms over Kaja's shoulders as she stands behind her wife, who is sitting in the pilot's chair. "I'm going to join Karrera and pull out the bed for her. I don't know if she has a bed time or not, but we need to set some rules for her." Not getting a response from her wife. So, Cass leaves the cockpit door open when she joins Karrera. The human pulls out the two beds and locks them both in place. Grabbing a few pillows from the storage, she hands one to Karrera, "Here you go. You can sleep on the smaller bed, okay?"

The youth smiles at her step-mom as she takes the pillow and moves to the smaller bed. "Thank you, Cass." She places the pillow behind her head and continues to play around with cube.

Kaja has her chin resting on her hand with her elbow on the arm of the chair as she continues to look at the window. The tears are still rolling down her face. _How did I get here? Why did mom get so mad at me, but you didn't, Cass? Why do you believe me, but mom doesn't? Why? Vela, why did you do this ? Why get pregnant then neglect Karrera? WHY VELA? WHY? Did I really kiss you, Vela? I don't __remember doing that. _Kaja cries harder and covers her face with both hands. _I needed someone to listen to me, be my friend. Not take advantage of my mental state while I was still mourning dad. It took meeting Cass for me to feel whole again. I was in no shape to be a parent when I was living on __Thessia. You knew that, Vela. You knew how gutted I was after dad died. You fucking knew. I will never forgive you, Vela. I never loved you. I never wanted Karrera. But you've forced me to take care of her. Thanks for putting your wants and desires before anyone else, you selfish fucking bitch._

For the rest of the trip, Kaja sits alone with her thoughts. By the time they reach Earth, Kaja has no more tears left to shed. She lands the shuttle, shuts down all the systems, and looks at the two sleeping beauties. Looking at Karrera sleeping peacefully makes Kaja feel guilty for some of her thoughts. _This isn't her fault. It's her mother's. I promise you, Karrera Tradere, I will always provide the love and support you need. You were not what I wanted, but I can't turn my back you, Karrera. I am NOT your mother. I do love you, Karrera._ The asari opens the shuttle door, flares her biotics, picks Karrera up, and carries the sleeping asari to the house.

As she puts Karrera in bed and tucks her daughter in, Karrera wakes briefly to ask, "Where are we, dad?"

Hearing Karrera call her 'dad' for the first time causes Kaja to start crying again. These are the good type of tears. Unlike the tears she shed during the trip. "We're at our vacation home, Karrera. Go back to sleep. I'll see you when you wake up." She kisses her daughter's cheek then goes to grab their things from the shuttle and wake Cass if she isn't awake already.

Cass wakes up to an empty shuttle. The door is open, but Kaja and Karrera are gone. She covers her mouth when she yawns then starts to grab the bags from the storage. Sitting the bags next to the door, Cass puts the bed back in their place under the seats.

Kaja enters the shuttle and trips over a bag and land on the shuttle's deck. "Omph."

Cass has her back to the shuttle door and didn't hear Kaja enter the shuttle until she hears something hit the floor. She turns to see her wife sprawled out on the deck of the shuttle. "Kaja, are you alright?"

The asari stays on the floor, too tired to get up. "Hand me a pillow, I'll sleep down here on the deck."

"I'm not going to let you sleep on the shuttle floor. Sweetie, take my hand," says Dr. Mitchell as she offers her hand to her wife so she can help the asari off the floor.

Kaja takes her bondmate's hand and gets off the floor, gives the human a kiss. Kaja isn't sure what to say to Cass. She is full of every type of emotion she could possible feel. The guilt of some of her thoughts during the trip are now haunting her and she doesn't want to think about them. Let alone talk to the human she loves dearly about it. Kaja grabs their bags and heads to the main house in silence. Cass grabs the lone bag, Kaja didn't carry.

The asari drops the bags on the floor in the master bedroom. She grabs Karrera's bag and quietly takes it to her daughter's room. When she walks in the room, the youth is sound asleep. Seeing her daughter sleeping puts a smile on Kaja's face. She leans against the doorway watching her daughter sleep.

Cass wraps her arms around Kaja's waist as she stands behind the asari. "Come to bed, sweetie. You look tired."

Kaja turns around in Cass' arms. She looks into Cass' hazel-colored eyes, moves a few strands of Cass' hair from the human's face. "I don't deserve you, Cass." Kaja's eyes start tearing up again which causes the asari to move from Cass' embrace and head to the master bedroom. She sits on the bed with her hands covering her face, crying.

"Kaja," says the archeologist as she curls up behind her wife, takes the asari in her arms, and holds her tightly. "What you don't deserve, sweetheart, is what Karrera's mother did to you. I know you don't want to talk about it. You and I both know what we need to do. We need to turn our focus on our kids not things we can't control. Kaja, we've been through worse. She's a good kid and in this short time, I've come to care about her as much as I care about you. How could I not?"

"I feel like I cheated on you. I worried all day you would upset with me. Then it turns out my mother doesn't believe me. I think she's being nice for Karrera's sake. Not mine. My own mother doesn't trust me, Cass. If my mom doesn't trust me, how can I expect Karrera to?" asks Kaja when she moves enough to look at Cass with tears running down her cheeks. "Maybe I really did consent to this? Vela says I kissed her, but I don't remember doing that. I don't remember much from that night. I remember being drunk that I passed out at Vela's and woke up naked in her bed. What happened while I was with her, I don't remember. I thought we melded. I asked about it when I woke up"

Cassandra wipes Kaja's face. "You didn't cheat on me. I told you, Liara seemed angry about it. I don't know what to tell you." She runs her hand over Kaja's cheeks, wiping away the tears. "I want to ask you something. I what were you thinking during the flight here that has you this upset?

"You don't want my answer to that, Cass." Kaja gets off the bed and walks out the french doors and sits in a chair. She looks up to the stars shining in the moonlit sky.

"Kaja, if I didn't want your answer, I wouldn't have asked. I think I know the answer from your reaction, but I still want you to tell me," says Cass as she sits next to Kaja.

The former huntress looks at the archeologist, "I want to kill her and I would not think twice about it. There! Happy now! Your wife wants to kill someone who's already dead and I'd be happy to kill the fucking bitch again! Is that what you thought I would say?" Kaja slams her hand on the arm of the chair as she looks at Cass with rage in her eyes. The retired huntress walks back in the house and starts to take her boots off along with the rest of her clothes then climbs under the covers with her back to the french doors.

The look in Kaja's eyes is a look Cass has never seen before. The look of absolute rage and anger. Cass doesn't blame her wife for having those feelings. After all, Vela did use her. Maybe it an asari reaction. She isn't sure, but the look in Kaja's eyes is similar to the look Liara had after hearing the message from Vela Tradere to Kaja. Only difference is Kaja's look is more intense than Liara's. She wonders if it has to do with how the asari reproduce. If that is the case, the anger is understandable Cass wishes there was something she could say to make Kaja feel better about the situation. At the moment, she is unable to think of anything worth while to say to her wife.

Dr. Mitchell walks back into the bedroom. Before she joins Kaja in bed, she goes and checks on Karrera one more time. She peeks in the youth's bedroom and sees an asari sleeping and looking like she is at peace with the world. Cass whispers softly, "Good night, Karrera. See you in the morning." Cass joins Kaja in bed after she changes into her sleep wear.

By the time Cass joins Kaja, the asari is asleep. The human curls up next to her wife and holds her close. "Things will work out, sweetie. I promise. I love you, Kaja. I love your daughter too." Within a few minutes Dr. Mitchell falls back asleep.

–

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Next week is the last chapter for this story. I am still working on my new post ME3 arc. Things are going to be different with the new arc, with some things remaining the same from the old.

Slight preview for next week's chapter. Karrera gets to meet both aunts. Kaja gets into a little altercation with one of her sisters. See you peeps next week. Leviathan DLC tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

By 1000 the next morning, Cass is in the kitchen cooking breakfast while Karrera is taking a shower. Kaja is still sleeping and Cass plans on letting her sleep most of the day. There is a knock at the kitchen door before Liv peeks her head in to ask, "Anyone up yet?"

"Yes, Liv, I'm up. Kaja is still sleeping," answers Cass. _Oh, crap. I don't think Liv knows about Karrera and I think Kaja forgot about the poker tournament with Liv._ "Help yourself to the coffee, Liv. I'll go and wake Kaja." Cass makes a beeline to the master bedroom. She almost runs over Karrera when the young asari appears from the bathroom. "Oh, sorry, Karrera. Do me a favor, please. Wait here. Your aunt Liv is here and I think your dad needs to introduce you two."

Karrera nods and grins at Cass, "Okay. She's the youngest sister right?

Cassandra places her hand on Karrera's shoulder. "Yes, she is. Liv and your father are going to a poker tournament at a casino on another island about an hour flight from here. Or hour and half. I think your dad forgot about it. Let me wake her." Dr. Mitchell quietly opens the bedroom door and walks in. Kaja is still sound asleep. Cass knows Kaja tossed and turned most of the night and finally fell sound asleep about two hours ago. She really does not want to wake her, but with Liv here. Kaja needs to get up.

The youth looks down the hallway and sees Liv sipping on a cup of coffee. Karrera goes into her bedroom to put her dirty clothes in a neat pile next to the foot of her bed. She doesn't see any thing that resembles a clothes hamper. For all she knows, there is one and she doesn't know it. So, she plays it safe, so not to get yelled at for keeping an unkempt room. Karrera studies the room. There is a bed, dresser, several paintings on the walls. The color of the walls are coral with seashell wallpaper border running across the top. Karrera nods thinking it looks nice. All the furniture in the room is white and the youth finds that boring. Color brighten things and makes them look pretty.

Karrera peeks her head from her room to see Liv walking towards her room which is next to the master bedroom and across the hall from the bathroom. Liv stops when she sees Karrera peek out from the bedroom. "Hi, my name is Olivia, but most people call me Liv. What's yours?" asks the computer expert. Olivia smiles at Karrera.

"Karrera," answers the young asari. She fidgets a little unsure if she should say anything. Normally, Karrera wouldn't worry about talking to anyone because most people ignored her. Since she has been with her father, things are different. Karrera grins at Liv, but remains silent.

Cass sits on the bed, wishing she didn't have to wake Kaja, but with Liv here. Kaja needs to get up and talk to her sister. "Kaja, Liv is here. With everything going on, we both forgot about Liv coming and you two going to play poker in a tournament today." She leans down to kiss her wife. "Sweetie, you need to get up."

"Hmm." escapes Kaja's lips when Cass is kissing her. She opens her eyes to see a human hovering over her. "Morning, my lady, what time is it?"

Cass kisses Kaja again, "After 1000. Liv's here."

The asari yawns and stretches her arms. "Crap, I forgot about the tourney. Mind if I still go? You and Karrera can root us on."

The archeologist gets off the bed. "I don't mind, but you might want to introduce them. Unless you want me to try to tell you sister what happened. I need to finish cooking breakfast."

"No, I'm up. I'll handle it." Kaja sits up, swings her legs over the edge of the bed. "Cass, thank you. I love you. Sorry for the things I said after we got here last night. I feel rage until I see Karrera then it instantly goes away. Then add in the things my mom said to me and the time I spent alone thinking during the flight here. Well, I'm sorry."

"I did ask twice. You did say I didn't want to hear your answer. I shouldn't have pushed because it was hard to hear, but I don't blame you for feeling that way." Cass sits to Kaja's left. "Remember when we first met? How we both toasted to one day at a time?"

Kaja leans against Cass, "Yes, I do. I ended up putting you to bed and sleeping on the couch." She finally gets off the bed and heads to the bathroom. "What are you making?"

"I'm making an egg casserole. I have no idea what Karrera likes or wants to eat for breakfast. She was in the shower when I started making it." Cass stands and heads back to the kitchen. "Kaja, sweetie, I love you."

"She had some fruit and eggs with me yesterday morning. She has liked everything she has had so far." Kaja closes the bathroom door to get ready for the day.

Cass walks out of the bedroom. "Oh, hi. I see you two have met," says Cass when she sees Liv and Karrera introducing themselves. She grins at them. "Excuse me, I need to check on the casserole. Karrera come with me, please."

Liv stands in Cass' way. The youngest T'Soni sibling asks with complete calm in her voice, "What is going on, Cass?"

"Your sister can tell you, Liv. She's in the bathroom," replies Cass as she points with her thumb behind her. Liv moves out of her way, "Thank you. Come on, Karrera. You can help me in the kitchen."

Karrera looks at Liv, her eyes move to Cass, back to Liv, back to Cass again. The youth follows Cass to the kitchen without saying anything. She looks over her shoulder to give her aunt a grin.

Dr. Olivia T'Soni nods to Karrera when she grins at her then walks into the master bedroom. She hears the shower running from the master bathroom. Liv opens the french doors to the allow the sunlight brighten up the room. The computer expert sits in one of the chairs on the small patio off the master bedroom. Watching the waves crash against the beach, Liv waits for her oldest sister to finish with her shower.

Kaja with a towel wrapped around her walks out of the bathroom to a brightly lit room with the french doors open and Liv sitting outside. She puts on a peach/white colored dress with a pair of flat shoes. "Morning, Liv," comments Kaja as she sits in the chair next to her baby sister.

Liv doesn't make eye contact with Kaja. Instead, she continues to watch the waves crashing against the shore. "Who's Karrera's mother?" asks Liv when she finally turns her head and body enough to look at Kaja.

"Vela Tradere. She died six weeks ago. I found out about Karrera yesterday," answers Kaja. She leans back in the chair and crosses her ankles, trying to relax and stay calm.

"Vela? I didn't know you were in a relationship with her. I met her once when I was visiting, but it seemed to me you two were just friends. Not bondmates," says Liv.

Kaja listens to the waves crash along the shoreline. "We weren't bondmates. What I'm about to say is probably going to piss you off. Mom, well. Never mind about mom." She waves her hand in a dismissive manner. "The day I left after dad's funeral, I started drinking on the transport. By the time, I got back to Armali, I was for the most part working towards a very drunken state. I stopped at Clayre's bar to talk to her and with my luck that week. She was tending the bar. So, after a few more drinks, I went over to Vela's to talk. That's all I wanted, Liv. Was to talk. I was good n' drunk by the time I got over there and I don't remember very much after that. I do remember waking up naked in her bed the next morning wondering if something happened between us or not. Vela lied to me and said no. We only shared memories. But that didn't explain why I was sleeping in her bed naked, sis. I want to..." Kaja stops mid-sentence when she realizes she shouldn't say that thought out loud again. _Stop thinking that. Vela is dead and I don't need to do something or say something stupid. Karrera needs me focusing on her not something I can't change. Let it go, let it go._

"Wow! She didn't strike me as one who would do that, but damn, Kaja. Did she tell you why?" asks Liv. The news Kaja is telling her is both shocking and disturbing.

"She wanted Karrera to be related to mom and dad. How selfish can someone be? Then when Karrera started asking about me, Vela started leaving her alone for periods at a time. She been in and out of foster homes for five years and hasn't gone to school very much in the last two. So far, Karrera has done what Cass or I have told her. She has been very quiet, but when Cass told everyone at mom's she is carrying twins. Karrera ran outside afraid she was going to have to leave again. It seems to me, every time a new person arrived at a foster home, Karrera moved to a new one."

Liv smacks Kaja's upper arm, "Goddess, sis. Instant big family. Happy to hear Cass is finally pregnant, but damn, twins? I'm not sure what to feel or say about things with Karrera. Your my big sis and I love you. Even though I still think you are crazy." She pokes Kaja. "Dad type crazy, which is good I think. So, I have a niece and two more or nephews in a the near future. Hmm. Can I spoil them?" Liv starts laughing.

"Yes, with affection, love, and support. It's what I think Karrera needs the most. To know people love and care about her. She also needs people around her she can trust. Adult wise anyway. Not sure what we can do about any friends she makes at school," answers Kaja as she gets out of the chair. "Lets see if breakfast is done. Hungry?"

"I can give plenty of that, Kaja. I can't say the same about Gaia. She is still steamed at Cass for no reason. I've tried to explain it to her and she won't listen, Kaja," says Liv as she follows her sister to the kitchen. "Yes, I'm hungry."

Kaja stops to hug Liv. "Don't worry about Gaia. I'll deal with her and being polite isn't on the agenda. I've had enough of her drama. I thought when we were kids she would stop being a drama queen when we got older, but the older she gets the worse she gets. I've had enough. I don't need it, Liv." Kaja points to herself then towards the kitchen . "My family doesn't need it. Maybe that is what Gaia doesn't get. I have other priorities besides making sure the royal pain in my blue ass is happy."

Liv holds her sister face with her hands, "I know. I've told her that too. She doesn't listen to me and I don't think she cares. Gaia has made me the go-between you and her and at times her and mom. I've tried to stay neutral, but it is getting harder to do that, Kaja." Liv has heard Gaia say some nasty things about Cass and if Kaja ever found out, she would never talk to Gaia again. All over the hairdresser, Fabian, leaving Earth to go back to Elysium.

"Damn, I didn't know. I'm sorry, Liv. Are we still on for poker? I could really use the distraction. Wait, I don't want to sound like having custody Karrera is a problem or anything. Telling everyone and the suddenness of it has been mentally challenging, Liv. I really could use something else to think about for a while." Kaja hugs Liv again before they both head to the kitchen.

"Oh yea, we're on. We have to leave by 1100. 1130 at the latest. Tourney starts at 1500, but check-in and table assignment starts at 1300. It's a small tournament. We should clean everyone out by tomorrow." Olivia starts laughing at her comment. She has her arm around her sister's waist as the two sisters walk to the kitchen.

Kaja and Liv walk in to see the table set with Karrera and Cass patiently waiting for the two sisters to join them. Kaja puts her hands on her head before saying, "Wow, everything looks and smells great." The detective sits at the table next to Karrera at the head of the table. Cass is sitting across from Karrera with a place set for Liv next to her niece.

Olivia sits next to Karrera and places her hand on the youth's shoulder. "So, Karrera, settling in okay?"

"I guess so. I'm on my third planet in three days. Two of them I've never been to before. Everything is different. I keep meeting new people. Like you," replies the young asari before she takes a bite of the egg casserole.

"I'm very happy to finally get to meet you, Karrera. Maybe we can talk your dad into bringing you to the Citadel before you go home. That way you can go to another new place," says Liv as she winks and grins at Kaja.

Cass answers, "We could do that. It's been a while since we've been there. What do you think, Kaja?"

"Sure why not. We can do a little shopping while we are there. Maybe I can win some money at this tournament for the shopping trip," answers the asari detective. She places her hand on Karrera's shoulder, "Karrera, I'm going to a poker tournament with your aunt Liv after breakfast. You and Cass are joining us later to root for me. And Liv, if you want." Kaja glances over to Cass to see her reaction. She sees a smiling human nodding her head in agreement. "Will you be okay with that, Karrera?"

Liv watches Cass' reaction to Karrera then her eyes move to her eldest sister. Taking a bite of the casserole, Liv thinks Kaja is the luckiest person she knows. Some of the luck is and has been bad, but the good luck always seems to outweigh the bad. Kaja has someone who is supportive with everything. They have the type of relationship she hopes to achieve one day. The same type of relationship her parents had. One filled with plenty of love and respect for each other and stick together through the tough times.

Karrera looks at Cass. The human smiles at Kaja then to Karrera. There is something about Cass' smile that makes the newest member of the family feel at ease and welcomed. "Yes, I like spending time with Cass. Are you any good at poker?"

"Well, I'm not as good as Liv, but I think I can win some of the prize money. What is it, Liv? Top five?" asks Kaja before she takes a bite of her breakfast.

Putting a finger in the air, Liv finishes chewing her food before speaking. "Yes, top five. Top prize is a cool half-million credits. I think fifth place gets something like fifty thousand credits. My goal is winning the tournament. I'm sure Kaja would be happy with top five finish."

"Of course I would. Positive credits are always better than negative. You know this, Liv." Kaja points her fork full of egg casserole at her baby sister before putting the food in her mouth.

Cass and Karrera eat and listen to the two sisters talk about poker. Cass enjoys Liv's company and when she is around Kaja, things around the sisters tend to relax and any cares seem to disappear. Today is the perfect example. She leans closer to Karrera, so the youth can hear her, "Any thing you would like to do today? What type of activities do you enjoy doing?"

Chewing the last bite, Karrera thinks about what she would like to do. She has no idea. Exploring the island sounds fun. Karrera has noticed the other house and a path leading up a hill. She wonders where the path leads. What mysteries does the island hold for the young asari to discover? It's something Karrera would like to find out. Is it something she has to do today? "I like to read and do puzzles. I really don't know what I want to do." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, Karrera maybe we can help you find more things you enjoy," responds Kaja when she hears Karrera's comment. She reaches out and puts her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Does that sound good to you? We don't need to do everything at once. No hurry, but I'm sure you'll find more things to enjoy. Whether it's here or back home."

"Okay. Can I go outside and look around?" asks Karrera. She looks at her dad then to Cass and back to her dad again.

Kaja glances over to Cass to see what she is thinking. All the asari sees is a smiling human nodding her head 'yes'. "Sure, be careful, Karrera. There is a swimming pool off the patio and a big ocean. Please, stay out of the ocean unless an adult is with you," answers Kaja with a smile on her face.

Karrera gives her dad a hug then walks over to Cass and hugs her too. "I won't go in the water. I don't want to get my new clothes wet." She waves to Liv then heads out the kitchen door to explore the island.

Liv finishes her breakfast. "Kaja, we should get going. Are you sure you are okay with me stealing Kaja from you and Karrera for a day or two, Cass? The computer expert smiles at her sister-in-law as she grabs her plate and Karrera's and put them on the counter next to the dishwasher.

"Yes, have fun. Try to win some money. We're going to need twice as much baby stuff," smiles Cass with her pearly whites showing.

Kaja clears her plate and puts it with the other dirty dishes. "Liv, I'll meet you at landing area. I need to talk to Cass before I go."

"Sure. Cass, breakfast was wonderful. Thanks for letting me steal your wife. I promise to bring her back in the same or better condition," says Liv as she hugs Cass. She winks at Kaja then heads to the shuttles.

Cass finally gets up from the table and clears the rest of the table. "We'll be fine, Kaja. If you're concerned about leaving me alone with Karrera. She doesn't talk much. I do think she is taking in everything around her. I asked her if she knew how to set a table and she did it without me asking her. If she didn't know, I was going to show her how. We need to talk after the poker tournament about setting rules and a few chores around the apartment for her. We do have to move, Kaja, before the babies are born. Go have fun, sweetie. I love you."

"I know we do. Mom is looking for places for us and I might hear from her in a few days. I love you, Cass. I hope I can bluff well enough to win us at least the fifty thousand. It doesn't buy much, but it should give us some things for both Karrera and the twins. I need to go. See you later, my dear," replies Kaja. She kisses Cass passionately on the lips. When she pulls away, she says, "I owe you." Kaja walks with a purpose to the bedroom to grab her small pack she already has packed then meets Liv at the shuttles.

Dr. Mitchell cleans up the mess from breakfast thinking to herself that she will cash in the IOU once the twins are born. After putting all the dishes away, Cass goes to check on Karrera. The young asari is at the beach, sitting on a log, watching the water wash away her footprints in the sand. The human with hazel-colored eyes joins the asari with violet-colored eyes on the log. She wraps her arm around Karrera's shoulders. "Are you doing okay, Karrera? If there is anything your dad or I can do, let us know."

Karrera leans against the human with her head on Cass' shoulder. She keeps her eyes on the waves. They come ashore then back out again. Then another waves does it again. In the short time she has been with her father and Cass, she is slowly feeling accepted. "I'm okay. Thanks for asking. I like you, Cass. You're nice and you act like you care about me. It's more than I had before yesterday." A tear forms in the corner of Karrera's left eye that she wipes away with her hand.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're home now, Karrera. I know your dad feels the same way. I do care about you." Cass kisses the side of Karrera's head and gives the young asari a loving hug. "So, what do you think of our private island?"

"It's beautiful. Peaceful too. Not noisy like some of the homes I was staying in," answers Karrera. She sees a stick lying in the grass. The young asari picks the stick up and walks close to where the waves are coming ashore. She writes her name in the sand with the stick and watches the waves cover what she wrote by moving the sand over it.

Cass sits and keeps an eye on Karrera. _How is Karrera going act with two babies in the house? Now, she is a joy. Polite, soft-spoken, and quiet. Being quiet concerns me in a way. I hope she opens up more. Why would her mother do this to her? Or to Kaja. I do not understand how anyone can neglect their children. Why have them if you don't want to care for them when your children need you the most? _She puts a hand on her lower torso to go with the smile on her face.

For the next few hours, Cass sits at the beach watching Karrera play in the sand. The youth is being careful to not get her clothes full of sand, but Cass knows she'll track sand in the house. There is always sand being tracked in. The house is between two beaches. Cass and Karrera go back into the house to pack a days worth of clothes, so they can root for Kaja and Liv during the poker tournament at a casino in Antigua.

Next Day-Antigua Casino

Cass, Karrera, and Liv watch the head-to-head between Kaja and a human male named Sammy Turner. The human has one out to beat Kaja with the river card coming. Both competitors are standing, Kaja has both hands on the back of her chair, leaning forward, looking at the table. Sammy Turner is wearing sunglasses, fedora style hat, shorts with a button down shirt and skinny blue/pink polka-dotted tie. He is standing with his arms across his chest. The look on his face shows he knows he has a slim chance of winning. Kaja has a ten high flush. Sammy needs the five of clubs for a straight flush.

Everyone watching has their eyes on the dealer's hand as she flips over the river. Cheers and gasps are heard in the crowd watching the final table as the five of clubs turns over. Sammy smiles brightly because he got the card he needed. The human jumps up in the air and punches the sky, "Hell, yes!"

Kaja stands there staring at the five of clubs. "Damn." She walks over to Sammy and shakes his hand. "You got the card you needed. Congratulations. Nice win."

"I thought for sure you had it. I can't believe I won. Nice playing against you. You should play more often. Your sister is right. You are quite good," replies Sammy as he shakes Kaja's hand. He points with his head when he mentions Liv.

"Thanks. Nah. I like what I do," says Kaja before she walks over to her family. Kaja hugs Cass and kisses her. Then she hugs Karrera and kisses her cheek. Liv gives Kaja a tight hug which Kaja returns. "Second place, sis! Hey, at least you made it to the final table." The asari detective grins mischievously at Liv.

"Sixth isn't good enough. At worse, I wanted fifth. What I want doesn't matter. You came in second and that does matter. He got lucky too. You had him beat if any other card was the river," says Liv with a smile.

Kaja starts to say something to Cass when an official from the tournament takes her to the back to fill out forms for her winnings. After filling out the required forms, Kaja returns with a huge grin on her face. "Ready to head home? Or is there something here either one of you want to do before we go home?" asks Kaja as she hugs Cass and Karrera again. She turns to her youngest sister asking, "You care to join us? The guest house if free."

"Sure. If Cass doesn't mind, I'd loved to," answers Oliva.

Dr. Mitchell says, "You're always welcome, Liv." The human hugs her sister-in-law. "I think Karrera wants to do something."

All eyes turn to Karrera with Kaja saying. "I'd loved to hear it. What do you want to do, Karrera?"

"I saw some big boats floating on the water that I would like see. They look ancient," replies the young asari with violet-colored eyes as she looks at Kaja. "Please."

Kaja wraps her left around Karrera's shoulders, her right arm around Cass' waist. "Sure thing. Sound interesting. Maybe Cass can give us a history lesson about them if she knows anything." She squeezes Cass.

"It would be my pleasure," replies the archeologist.

The family leaves the casino to walk to the docks so Karrera can look at the big tall ships. Cass does her best to give details about each ship. Fascinated with the ships, Karrera listens to every detail Cass is saying about them. After walking around the ships, Cass and Kaja decide to spend one more night in Antigua and head back to the vacation house in the morning.

Liv is piloting her mom's shuttle with Kaja sitting in the cockpit with her sister. Looking out the window, Kaja sees a shuttle parked on the landing pad. "Liv, any idea whose shuttle that is?"

When the shuttle gets closer to the landing pad, Liv noticed someone who looks like a bodyguard by the parked shuttle, "I think it's Gaia, Kaja. Who else do you know who has a bodyguard?"

"Great, just what I don't need," replies Kaja as she gets out of the co-pilot's chair and joins Cass and Karrera. "Gaia's here. Or Liv thinks anyway. We'll know in a few minutes."

Cass and Kaja exchange glances with each other. Cass isn't too thrilled to hear Gaia is at the house. "Any idea why she's here? Does she know we're using the house for the week?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Kaja answers, "I have no idea if she knows or not. She should know. We have the house this week every year. I've not talked to her in what? Months?"

"Something like that," Cass gets up to look out the cockpit window. There are two human bodyguards in suits standing by the shuttle. The human joins her family. "Looks like there are two bodyguards. Why bring them here?"

Liv parks the shuttle next to other one already on the landing pad. Once the shuttle lands, Kaja opens the shuttle door to see one of the bodyguards. "Excuse me, ma'am. But the house is already rented." The bodyguard has his palm out with his hand extended.

"No, kidding. Now, get out of my way," demands Kaja as she exits the shuttle.

The second bodyguard joins his partner and puts his hands on Kaja's arm. "Ma'am, you heard my partner. The house is already rented."

Liv and Cass are standing in the doorway watching the interaction between Gaia's bodyguards and Kaja. Karrera is standing behind the two adults peeking through to see what the commotion is all about. Kaja stands between the two humans and her mother's shuttle. Putting her index finger in the air, Kaja says, "One, remove your hand." The retried commando does a move that causes the human bodyguard to release his grip. "Two, you heard me. I said get out of my way." The asari steps in between the humans and heads down the path to the houses. Liv follows her sister when the bodyguards allow Kaja through, leaving Cass and Karrera with the two bodyguards.

Cass turns to Karrera, "We need to grab out bags and take them into the house. What ever is going on is between your dad and Gaia. Okay?"

Karrera nods without saying anything and helps Cass grab their bags. They walk down the path to the front of the house leaving the three sisters alone in the backyard. Dr. Mitchell has a bad feeling something is going to happen between her wife and her sister-in-law. This is going to get ugly. Once in the house, Cass keeps Karrera inside and an eye on what is going on outside.

Gaia T'Soni sits next to the pool when her two sister arrive at the patio, sipping on a drink. "Either you talked your way down here or you did something to my hired protection? What are you doing here, Kaja, Liv? And what did you do to my help?"

"I didn't do anything to your hired help. I'm here for the week, Gaia. Mom knows we're here. We're here during this week every year. And besides, what are you doing here?" asks Kaja as she approaches Gaia and hovers over her little sister.

Liv stands away from both sisters wanting desperately to stay out of it. The youngest sibling feels trouble in the air and it's coming from Gaia. The computer expert knows Kaja and Cass always spend a week at the island the week of their anniversary. Liv also knows Gaia knows that as well. Their anniversary is tomorrow and Gaia decides to show up and start drama. Kaja has enough on her mind without Gaia stirring the pot by adding to it.

"I've had this week planned for months, Kaja. If you'd bother to contact me once in a while you would have known that," replies Gaia with a tone that isn't going to sit well with her older sister.

Kaja leans in closer to her sister, "Months? Cass and I have come here for our anniversary for eleven years, Gaia. And our anniversary is tomorrow. So don't give me you've had it planned for months when I know there is an actual renter renting the property on Friday. And we have to leave by 0900, so the staff can clean the place up and the renters are due by noon. So, don't give me your bullshit, Gaia. Why are you here?"

Kaja puts her face a little too close to Gaia's. The actress gets out of the chair, knocking it over as she stands. She is face to face with her older sister. Gaia puts her finger in Kaja's chest. "Who do you think you are talking to? Some perp in an interrogation room?"

"Gaia, I would back off if I was you," comments Liv. "This is not a good time to provoke, Kaja."

Gaia turns her head to her little sister, "Taking sides now, Liv? Siding with Kaja and her bitch for a bondmate? I thought you would always stay neutral."

"It's hard to stay neutral when you keep provoking things, Gaia. I love you both, but if you force me to choose sides. You might not like which side I back," replies Liv. She continues to stay off to the side ready to step in if needed. Liv hopes it doesn't come to that, but the way Gaia is acting and going by what Kaja said on Saturday. She might have to step in.

Kaja leans close enough to touch Gaia's nose with her's. "I'm talking to the biggest drama queen sister I have. The actress who thinks her blue ass is better than everyone else. The older you get, Gaia, the worse you act. I have no time nor patience for your drama. I'm only going to say this once" Kaja backs off enough to put her index finger in the air. "Please, take your bodyguards and leave. I get it. You are still mad at Cass for something Fabian did. That had nothing to do with Cass. And that was three years ago. LET IT GO!"

The detective turns her back to Gaia to go in the house when the asari actress grabs Kaja's arm. "You're and your bitch bondmate are the ones leaving. You have oh, say, ten minutes to pack your shit and get out of my house."

Liv's mouth drops open from shock hearing Gaia's comment. She steps closer to her sisters. Still waiting to see if the fight she feel is brewing is actually going to start. The youngest sibling looks at Kaja. Seeing the rage starting to build in her sister's eyes, Liv tries to think of a way to defuse this before it explodes and isn't thinking of any way to stop it besides pleading. "Please, Gaia, stop it. Stop provoking Kaja."

"Excuse me? Your house? This isn't YOUR house, you selfish bitch. This is OUR house. Which means not only do I also own it, so does Liv and mom is in charge of the property. I happen to have use of it until Friday morning. Leave now, Gaia. I won't say it again." demands Kaja T'Soni as she steps closer to the middle T'Soni sibling.

Gaia slaps Kaja across the face when Kaja steps closer. Liv standing a couple of meters away hears Gaia's hand against Kaja's face.. "How dare you call me a bitch, Kaja. Look at the bitch you married." She then pushes Kaja back away from her.

Rage over takes Kaja. The rage she has suppressed since listening to the data pad for the first time mixed with Gaia's antics towards Cass the past few years come rushing to the surface. The former commando flares her biotics and picks Gaia off the ground and drops her in the pool. "I think you need to cool off, Gaia," says Kaja as she releases her biotic grip on her sister.

"Put me down!" yells Gaia as she starts floating in the air getting closer to the pool. When she sees she is over the water she yells, "Don't you dare, Kaja. Don't you..." Gaia hits the water face first.

The two bodyguards run down the hill when they hear Gaia yelling. Both stop when they see their charge land in the water. The only thing they do is stand and watch the interaction between the sisters.

Liv runs over to the pool to help Gaia out of the pool. "I told you, Gaia. I wish for once in your life, you would listen to me."

"I don't need your help, Liv," glares Gaia at her little sister as she gets out of the pool. "Okay, maybe. Just maybe, I deserved that, Kaja. I saw you and Liv at the poker tournament on the extranet and the clothes in the other bedroom. Who's the young asari?" asks Gaia in a calmer tone. She looks up to see her two bodyguards standing on the path from the landing pad watching the commotion by the pool. The actress waves them off and both humans walk back to the shuttle.

Kaja stands in an aggressive stance with her biotics still flared. She balls her right hand in a fist. The rage is still noticeable in her eyes. Liv stands between Gaia and Kaja and looks over Kaja's shoulder. Standing, watching from the window is Cass and Karrera. Karrera looks scared and Cass looks annoyed. She is standing behind Karrera with her arms around the youth, holding her closer. Liv slowly moves closer to her eldest sister with one arm extended. "Kaja, it's over. Please, calm down."

Looking over her shoulder, Kaja sees the look on Cass and Karrera's faces, she quickly releases her biotics. She turns back so she can look at Gaia. "What do you care, Gaia? You've been mad at Cass for three years because the hairdresser, Fabian, moved back to Elysium. Worst part of it is, he won't talk to Cass because of you." Kaja points her finger at Gaia.

Gaia looks past Kaja to see Cass and Karrera watching them from the safety of the house. "He left because of her. Why would he stop talking to her? Liv, get me a towel."

"Get your own damn towel, Gaia. I'm not your hired helped," says Liv with her annoyance showing.

"Demanding as ever. You think the galaxy revolves around you. Well, Gaia T'Soni, I'm afraid it doesn't. He left Earth because of you not Cass. And he didn't want to put Cass in the middle of it. But you took care of that. You really want to know who she is, Gaia?" asks Kaja. There is still a hint of rage left in her posture and eyes, but knowing her family is watching is helping to keep her rage in check.

The actress moves closer to her big sister, "Yes, Kaja, I do want to know. I can see from how Cass is holding her, she's your daughter. Keeping secrets?"

"Yes, one I only found about three days ago. Her mother used me because of our parents to have a child then neglected her and her mother died six weeks ago. You want more details, talk to mom or Liv. Gaia. I have nothing else to say to you. Now, please leave," says Kaja as she walks into the house, leaving Liv and Gaia outside.

When Kaja walks into the house, Karrera goes into her room and closes the door. "Crap," comments Kaja when she see her daughter leave Cass' side when she walks in. The asari walks past Cass without saying anything and sits on the couch overlooking the patio. Her body starts shaking when she realizes fully what her daughter watched her do. _I tell her to judge me by my actions and I act like that. Goddess, maybe I'm not ready for this. Maybe I'm no better than Vela. No, I am better than Vela and Gaia provoked it. But that doesn't mean I have to lose my tempter. Maybe it's time to cut ties with my sister. I hate to have to do that. I know how disappointed dad would be, but sorry, dad. I can't have her acting like that with me in front of my family. I hope you understand._

The asari detective hangs her head in shame. Kaja moves her head enough to see Liv getting animated with Gaia and Gaia being as animated. Finally, Liv talks Gaia into leave. The youngest T'Soni sister peeks her head in the patio door to say, "I've talked Gaia into leaving. I'm going with her. It's the only way I could get her to leave. Kaja, I'll try my best to explain what happened when it comes to you having custody of Karrera. I love you, sis."

"I love you too, Liv. Do me a favor. I hate asking you to do this. I really do. Tell Gaia I won't have any more contact with her until she can apologize to me and to Cass. I can't afford to have her around, Liv." Kaja looks up long enough to speak then lowers her head again.

Olivia walks in and kneels in front of Kaja. "I'll talk to her, Kaja. I think you got to her when you dunked in the pool. Maybe this will wake her up or it could make the rift bigger." Liv takes Kaja's face with her hands. "Don't worry about it. Take care of Karrera. She needs you more than Gaia does. I'll talk to you soon, sis." She kisses her sister's forehead and leaves to join Gaia at the shuttles.

"Thanks, Liv," replies Kaja as she watches her baby sister leave. "Cass, what just happened? How can I tell Karrera to judge me by my actions and not my words then I turn around and toss Gaia into the pool with my biotics? How can she ever trust me when I act like that?" Kaja puts her hands behind her head with her head lowered.

Karrera peeks out of her room. Liv is talking to Kaja There's no yelling or any one being tossed around, so Karrera slowly walks back to the sitting room. She listens to the talk between Liv and her father. Karrera looks at Kaja then to Cass. Cass isn't smiling, but she doesn't look mad either. The youth listens quietly to what her father is saying. What she sees in her father, she has seen in her mother. A sad and remorseful parent, but the only difference is her dad isn't running away and staying gone. The young asari wants to say something, but isn't sure if she should say anything.

Cass sits next to her wife and rubs Kaja's back. "Kaja, look to your right."

Kaja turns her head to the right and see Karrera standing about two meters away. "Karrera, I don't know what to say to you. I did something I shouldn't have done. I tell you to trust me based on my actions and I toss my sister into the pool. I'm sorry."

"Are you going to leave now? It's what mom always did when she looked like you do." says Karrera without any emotion in her voice or moving.

"Goddess, no, Karrera. I'm not leaving. If I were to leave, we'd all leave together." Kaja gets off the couch and hugs Karrera tightly. "I love you, Karrera. Will you take a walk with me? I know a nice view you might like." She offers her hand to her daughter.

Karrera takes Kaja's hand and they go outside and up the hill to the gazebo and telescope. Cass stays behind to give Kaja time to talk to her daughter. As they walk together Karrera asks, "Was that Gaia?"

They reach the gazebo, Kaja sits on the bench looking at a boat floating by in the distance. Karrera sits next to her. "Yes, that was Gaia. Something happened between Gaia and a friend of Cass'. Gaia blames Cass for what happened, but Cass had nothing to do with it. There's been tension building for a few years now. It blew up today. I shouldn't have let my feelings cloud my better judgment."

"Gaia and Cass don't get along?" asks the young asari with violet-colored eyes. She sits with her hand in her lap looking at her dad then the trees over her father's shoulder.

"Unfortunately, no. Not anymore. They use to. Until Fabian got tired of Gaia's drama and went back to Elysium. We probably won't see much of Gaia in the near future. I can't have her provoking me into a fight in front of my family. I'm sorry, Karrera. I'm not perfect. I will make mistakes and when I do make them. I hope you can forgive me," says Kaja as she hugs Karrera.

Karrera moves from one bench to another looking at the different views. After finding one she likes, Karrera says, "I like Cass. She cares."

A smile appears on Kaja's face when her daughter says she likes Cass. That's one hurdle crossed. Many more to go before this journey is complete. "I love her. Just like I love you." Kaja moves to the bench Karrera is kneeling on looking out at the ocean's waves. She places her hand on her daughter's back. "Karrera, I hope you learn to trust me and Cass. I'll do my best to set a better example."

"I would have hit her," says Karrera bluntly. She doesn't even look at her dad when she says it. Her eyes are on the big open ocean.

The suddenness of Karrera's comment shocks her father. "Who would you have hit?" asks Kaja. She thinks Karrera is talking about Gaia. Or hopes so.

"Gaia. I would have hit her back. Why didn't you? She left a mark on your cheek. You just used your biotics and threw her in the pool," replies Karrera. She moves closer to her dad.

Kaja puts her arm around her daughter's shoulder and gives her a loving squeeze. "Did she? I didn't even notice." Kaja feels on the spot on her cheek, Gaia slapped her. It feels tender. "Karrera, I shouldn't have done what I did. You should never use your biotics in anger. What I did was bad enough. What made it worse is I did it in front of you and Cass. As much as Gaia is a pain in my blue ass. I still love her, but I can't have her acting like that in front of you, Cass and your brothers or sisters. Or who knows, maybe one of each."

Karrera leans on the edge of the gazebo thinking about what her dad is saying. "What about self-defense? Is it okay to defend yourself or others?" asks Karrera.

"It's always okay to defend yourself and others especially a defenseless person," answers Kaja.

Dr. Mitchell joins the two asari at the gazebo. "How did I know you brought Karrera up here? Mind if I join you two?"

"Please, my lady, join us." Kaja stands to give Cass a hug and passionate kiss. They sit on either side of Karrera.

"Kaja, you mom called. She sent a vid she made of the inside of the Bartholomew house. She wants to know if we want it or not. I hope you don't mind, sweetie. I told her we'd take it. It looks nice. It's down the street from your mom's and has four-bedrooms, two and half baths, and a basement. Plus it has a yard." Cass smiles at the two asari sitting with her. "I also told her what happened. She didn't say much, but didn't seem surprised. Liara said to call back when you felt like it Kaja."

"Don't you think all three of us should look at it together before deciding?" asks Kaja.

Cass shrugs her shoulders, "Maybe, but we're not buying it, Kaja. Your mom is. If we don't want to live there, she'll rent it out to someone else. Sounds like she can move our stuff in before we get home. That I will leave up to you." She reaches behind Karrera and touches Kaja's arm.

Karrera stands, turns to face her parents, and says, "We're moving next to grandma?" There is excitement glowing from the youth's face. Cass and Kaja both see the excitement and exchange glances.

"Seems so. You can even pick which room is yours. And no, you can't have the master bedroom, but you can pick from the other three," replies the older asari with ocean-blue eyes.

The young asari hugs her dad, "Dad, can I go swimming in the pool?"

Hearing Karrera call her dad brings happy tears to the corners of her eyes. "Yes. We'll join you in a little while."

"Okay." Karrera takes off for the house to change into her swimming suit. The young asari has her arms outstretched moving them like the are wings of an airplane. Kaja and Cass chuckle when they see it.

Cass pulls Kaja tight against her, she smiles at her wife. "Sweetie, did she say what I think she said?"

"Yes, she did. It's not the first time. She said it to me when I put her bed the night we got here, but she was half asleep. I don't think she remembers saying it. It is the first time she's called me dad while awake," responds Kaja before she kisses her bondmate. "Going to join us, Doctor?"

"How could I not, Detective?" asks Cass with a lopsided grin. "One thing before we walk back to the house."

Kaja has her arms around Cass' waist then moves them up the human's back. "Anything you want, Cass. I will do my best to provide it."

"Call Dr. Tattius' office tomorrow. I need you, Kaja. The real you. Not the angry Kaja I saw interacting with Gaia earlier. I don't like the angry Kaja very much. I know some of what you did was because feel betrayed by Vela. We need you, Kaja. I need you, your kids needs you. Karrera needs you the most," says Cass as she caresses Kaja's face with the tips of her fingers.

"I was going to anyway. Not because of the rage I've felt since I sat in stewed on the flight here, but to talk to him about what happened and how that is making me feel. Plus I can set up any appointments if Karrera needs it. Now, I don't think she does, but that's doesn't mean she won't in the future." She kisses her bondmate's cheek, "I don't like the angry me either. But I'm not feeling any anger since I dropped Gaia in the pool. When I released my biotics, all the rage I was feeling went with it."

Cass kisses the asari again and together they walk back to the house. Karrera is lying on an inflatable raft in the middle of the pool and doesn't notice dad sneaking in her direction. Kaja puts her finger over her lips to tell Cass to keep quiet. The elder asari cannonballs in the water, making a big splash, knocking Karrera off the raft, and getting Cass wet.

Kaja swims to Karrera and helps her back on the raft. "Enjoying yourself, Karrera?"

"Yes, I am," answers the violet-colored eyed asari as she splashes the older asari.

Covering her face with one arm, Kaja splashes water in Karrera's direction. Cass smiles at the asari splashing each other in the pool. She walks in the house to change clothes. The human returns and Kaja and Karrera are still splashing water at each other. She is carrying a few towels and Kaja's suit. If her wife actually changes into it. She gets in the water and sits on the steps to the shallow end. Kaja swims in Cass' direction, "Don't you look sexy."

"Gaia left a mark on your cheek, Kaja. I just now noticed it. Thank you, sweetie. You look like a wet cat," replies Cass before she starts laughing.

"I'm sexy and you know it," comments Kaja as she gets out of the pool. She grabs a towel and her suit, changes out of her wet clothes and into her suit. The asari dives back in the pool and dumps Karrera from the raft.

Cass laughs at the look on Karrera's face when Kaja knocks her off the raft. The mood around the house as done a complete turn around since Gaia left with Liv. She isn't sure exactly what Kaja said to Karrera, but it seems to have helped Karrera open up. Cass swims to the other side of shallow end then back to the stairs. Kaja and Karrera continue to splash each other and Kaja tipping Karrera out of the raft then helping her back in it again for the rest of the afternoon.

Det. T'Soni helps Karrera back in the raft one more time, "I'm done for now. I need a break."

"Okay," says Karrera. She lounges back on the raft, closes her eyes, and enjoys the sunlight on her face.

Kaja joins Cass by the pool stairs. "I could use a nap. That wore me out." The asari gets out of the pool and lies back with her feet dangling in the water.

"Well, you better get use to it. Two babies are going to a handful. Start getting prepared now," replies the human with hazel-colored eyes. She runs her hand over Kaja's torso after she sit on the pool's edge. Cass kisses her wife, "I'm going inside to make an early dinner. Simple is on the menu tonight. I hope you don't mind."

The asari with ocean-blue eyes smiles up at Cass while she runs her hand over the human's lower torso. "Simple sound good. Early bed sounds good too."

Dr. Mitchell goes inside the house to start cooking dinner. Kaja gets up and dries herself off. She puts her wet clothes on the back of a chair to dry. Karrera continues to float on the raft in the pool until Cass comes outside to let the two asari in her life that dinner is ready. Both asari change into dry clothes and join Cass in the kitchen for dinner.

After Karrera goes to bed for the night, Kaja and Cass sit outside on the small patio off the master bedroom. Cass is sipping on a glass of iced tea, while Kaja drinks water. The moon shines brightly in the night. The asari reaches over and takes the human's hand. "We really haven't had time alone to talk. What did Dr. Gibbs tell you Friday?"

"She told me I'm healthy. The babies are healthy. I have to see her every four weeks. Then every two and once a week when the due date gets closer. And Dr. Gibbs said you have to come with me for some of my appointments. I think she like talking to not only her patients, but the spouse as well," answers Cass. The human walks into the bedroom and lies on the bed.

Kaja joins her bondmate on the bed. "I'll make sure to take time off from work to go with you." The asari lies on her side with her hand supporting her head while the other hand snakes its way under Cass' shirt. "What rules and chores do you think Karrera needs to start doing?"

"She needs to keep her room clean. Help do the dishes after dinner. Help clean the house once a week. And bedtime is 2100. Or do you think that is too late?" Cass unbuttons the bottom two buttons on her shirt.

Nothing Cass mentions sounds unreasonable at all to the asari. It's the type of things she did when she was a kid. Kaja is sure those are the types of rules and chores Cass did when she was a kid too. "I think 2100 is a good bed time for a school night. Maybe a little later during the weekend and when school isn't in session. Over time, we can give her more responsibilities." Kaja's runs her hand softly across Dr. Mitchell's lower torso. "Twins, I'm still shocked by that, Cass. Do you know their sex yet? You sure twins?" teases Kaja with the question.

The archeologist places her hand over Kaja's hand on her lower abdomen. "Do we want to know? I'm conflicted about it. No, I don't know yet. Yes, I'm sure we're having twins, silly. I heard echo heartbeats. Dr. Gibbs says that means twins. Do you doubt my medical professional?" asks Cass with a smirk showing.

"Nah. She seems to know what she's doing. She did help get us pregnant after all," replies Kaja as she starts to kiss her bondmate.

Cass breaks the kiss, "That she did, sweetie."

Kaja moves a pillow behind her head as she sits up against the headboard of the queen sized bed. "Cass, I need to talk." Kaja's demeanor changes, grows darker. "I know I need to talk to Dr. Tattius, but I need to talk about it now. If you're willing to hear it. It's not pretty, but I need to talk about it."

"Only if you don't mind if I change clothes," replies Cass as she gets off the bed to put on an over-sized t-shirt designed for sleeping.

Sighing, Kaja says, "Cass, I feel violated. It's where the rage is coming from, I think. I don't know what to do about it. At least not until I talk to Dr. Tattius. I can't believe she did this to me." Kaja looks at her bondmate with tears in her eyes. "I still feel like I cheated on you. I know I didn't, but that doesn't stop me from feeling that way. I love you. I love our kids. All three of them. I want to give our kids what I had, Cass. I loving home and Karrera is almost forty and hasn't had that in years if she has at all. I've not talk to her about how things were at home. I figure she will open up to me if or when she feels she can trust me enough to tell me. It guts me to know for the past four decades I've had a daughter who's been neglected. I feel like I've neglected her and I only know she existed since Friday. What's that say about me?"

Cass sits on the edge of the bed closes to Kaja. "I think it says you are a very caring person that puts too much pressure on herself to help others. You didn't neglect, Karrera, because that would mean I neglected her too. Do you think that?"

"No, of course not. What I know in my head and how I feel are conflicting with each other." Kaja points to her head then to her heart. "I worry I won't be a good parent. I won't set a good example. Not after fighting with Gaia today." The asari lowers her head in shame. She let her sister get the better of her.

"What did you say to Karrera before I joined you two?" asks Cass. She forces Kaja to move to the middle of the bed, so she can sit on the bed next to her wife.

Kaja puts her arm around the human she adores. "She asked if that was Gaia. I said yes. Then I explained what I did was wrong. Try to explain without much detail the problem between you and Gaia. She said she would have hit Gaia back and wondered why I didn't. All I did was toss her in the pool." The detective shakes her head at herself. She still can't believe she picked Gaia up and dunked her face first in the pool. "I tried to explain how you should never use your biotics in anger. How I wasn't perfect and I would make mistakes and I hope she could forgive me when I do make them. I also told her it's okay to defend yourself and others."

Cass kisses Kaja's cheek, "Sweetie, how did Karrera react when you were talking to her? She called you dad for the first time. Obviously, you are doing something right."

"She moved around a lot looking at the ocean from the different views from the gazebo. When she finally picked a spot, I moved by her. She moved closer to me and I put my arm around her. You showed up not longer after that," replies Kaja. She closes her eyes. The asari is starting to get sleepy.

"Sounds to me, Kaja, you are being a good parent. I'm no expert, but I think everything will work out fine. Talk to Dr. Tattius. You don't see him as often as you did thirteen years ago, but it doesn't hurt to see more of him to work out your feelings about what Vela did." Cass nuzzles against Kaja's shoulder.

Kaja slides out of bed, but not before kissing Cass. "Thanks, Cass. I don't feel better, but talking did help some. I love you." Kaja goes and checks on Karrera one more time before going to bed. She peeks in the room and Karrera is sound asleep. "I love you, Karrera." The elder asari walks back in the bedroom. Cass is lying on her normal side of the bed curled up under the covers. Kaja removes her clothes except for her panties, turns off the light, and crawls into bed with Cass.

Feeling a warm body next to her, Cass says, "I love you too, sweetie." She turns to face the asari in bed with her. "I still can't believe Gaia slapped you hard enough to bruise your face." The human places a soft tender kiss on the bruise on Kaja's face.

"Gaia is lucky I only tossed her in the pool," comments Kaja with no emotion in her voice. She knows she should feel some guilt for her actions with Gaia, but Kaja doesn't. The guilt she feels is from Cass and Karrera watching from the house. Needing to change the subject, the asari grins some when she wraps her arms around her bondmate. "Remember what we were doing eleven years ago tonight?"

"Yes, I do. I was in bed sleeping alone because you were at your mother's house." Cass nuzzles tighter against Kaja. "Seeing the look on your face the next day, made being alone for the night worth it."

Smiling with teeth showing, Kaja remembers how beautiful Dr. Mitchell looked as she walked with her father down the aisle. "Goddess, Cass, you looked so beautiful it almost made my knees buckle. Now, eleven years later, your still beautiful and you still make me weak in the knees. I feel very fortunate you bonded with me. I love you."

Cass looks at Kaja, "I love you, too. I'm the lucky one. How many people fall in love with someone they have never met then years later meet them and fall in love all over again. And have those feelings returned?"

"Good point. Well, you did fall in love with someone not right up here." The asari points to her head. "I think a sane person would have run away. But you were so nervous, I found it endearing and wanted to know you better. The more we talked the more I realize you were either the key that unlocked the part of me I hid away after dad died or you were the last piece of the puzzle I needed for me to find happiness. Maybe you were both."

The human forces Kaja on her back, "Shh." Dr. Mitchell puts her index finger on her wife's lips. Whispering, "We're finally alone and all you want is to talk." The next sentence, Cass says so softly, Kaja's barely hears her, "I want, need something more." She ravages the asari's neck with kisses. Making sure she kisses every tender area on Kaja's neck. By the second kiss, Kaja's eyes go from blue to black.

The next morning, Kaja uses the shuttle's communication for her talk with Dr. Tattius. There isn't much privacy in the house for the therapy session, so Dr. Tattius suggested the shuttle for some privacy. The session is lasting longer than normal. Normally, Dr. Tattius' video conference sessions last thirty to forty-five minutes, but this one with Kaja is lasting over an hour.

Karrera sits in a chair Kaja brought up from the patio, playing with a new puzzle game she got from their trip to Antigua. Kaja wants to make it clear to Karrera she isn't leaving because she is using the shuttle and to make Karrera feel like they were going to the doctor's office. She stops playing with her new puzzle when the shuttle door opens. "Everything okay?" Karrera smiles at her dad.

"Yes, everything is fine. I see him again next week. It looks like I'm back to see him once a week again," says Kaja as she locks up the shuttle. "Now, remember what we talked about when we walked up here?"

The youth looks up at her father, smiling nodding. "Yes. You want to see if I can carry the chair with my biotics back to the patio. But what if I drop it and the chair breaks?"

"Then I buy a replacement chair. No big deal. I won't be mad at you for it. You are only doing what I'm asking from you. If there is an accident, I can't get mad. They happen. Trust me, Karrera. They happen," Kaja places her hand on the youth's shoulder as a sign of support as she remembers the day she put a hole in the wall and blew up the combat drone with a warp field. She remembers thinking her parents were going to ground her for the rest of summer break, but mom only said they needed to reenforce the walls better and buy another drone. Dad just stood in shock. Shocked her twenty year old daughter was able to punch through the wall with a warp field.

"Dad, I'm not very strong. I don't remember the last time I used my biotics." Karrera concentrates on the chair. The air around the young asari turns blue/white as she starts to pick up the chair. She takes two steps then sets the chair back down. She pants after releasing the chair, "That was hard and I didn't get very far."

Kaja hugs Karrera. "It's okay. You did you best. When was the last time you practiced with your biotics and do you even want to?"

"I don't know. I'd be able to protect myself if I practiced right?" asks the violet-colored eyed asari. She points to herself when she asks about protecting herself.

"Yes, you would. Want to try again?" Kaja pats Karrera softly on the back, reassuring her.

Karrera has a serious look on her face. She is focusing on carrying the chair down the path to the patio. The blue/white aura around the youth returns as she picks the chair up again and walks four steps before dropping the chair. "I went further this time."

It takes Karrera almost forty minutes to get the chair from the landing pad to the patio. Kaja inspects the chair when they get back to the patio. "Well, it looks like I'm buying a new chair. You did good, Karrera. I'm very proud of you. You didn't give up. It might have taken longer than it normally would, but you keep going until we reached the patio." The proud parent hugs her daughter tightly and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Can I go exploring around the island?" asks Karrera when her dad releases the hug. The youth smiles proudly. She feels good, feels wanted, and most importantly she feels loved. And a little tired from the biotic practice.

"Stay out of the ocean unless Cass or I are near by. Okay?" answers Kaja.

Karrera gives her dad a hug, "Okay. Thanks, dad." the youth hugs Kaja again then takes off up the hill and the gazebo.

Cass walks outside as Karrera runs up the hill. "How was your session with Dr. Tattius? You've been gone for almost two hours." She kisses her wife then watched Karrera run off to explore.

"It went well. He said what I'm feeling is a normal reaction to what happened. Even if it happened forty years ago. I have another appointment next week. Was I gone that long? It did take Karrera a while to bring the chair back with her biotics. I have to replace it. She cracked it when it she lost control of it a couple of times." Kaja places her left arm around Cass' waist. "I want to keep an eye on her. Not because I don't trust her. I want to see what she does. I still have cloak as part of my omni-tool."

"Don't use that. And if she sees you uncloak then what?" asks Cass.

The detective kisses the human's head, "Good point."

Dr. Mitchell grabs Kaja's arm when she starts to follow Karrera. "Let her be alone. Is there really any place she can go? Go call your mom first. Then we can find Karrera and head to Rio for the evening. You still want to go to Rio? That was the plan."

"But..." Kaja starts to protest and points at the gazebo and trees.

"She'll be fine, Kaja. Go call Liara. The sooner you take care of business back home, the sooner you can stalk your daughter," grins Cass. The archeologist forces the asari towards the house. "Besides, I can keep an eye out. Now shoo."

"Hey, I'm not stalking, I'm parenting. And taking a crash course too." Kaja kisses Cass then goes inside the house to call Liara.

Cass shakes her head at Kaja. "I know. I'm taking the same course." Cass blows Kaja a kiss then takes her time walking up the hill.

Kaja T'Soni walks into the house and the living room. Sitting at the desk, she calls her mother, Dr. Liara T'Soni. Liara holo form appears, "Good morning, Kaja. How are things?"

"Morning, mom. Things are good. Cass tells me you are buying the Bartholomew's house. I saw the vid you sent. Are you sure about this? I feel like you are buying me a house." Kaja rests her chin on her hand with her elbow on the arm of the chair.

Liara shakes her head, "Kaja, I'm not buying you anything, I'm buying a rental property. One that is down the street and easy for me to keep an eye on. Do you want to rent it or not? If not, I'm putting an ad out."

"Yes, we'll take it. Thank you, mom. How much is the rent?" asks Kaja. She turns her head enough that the bruise on her cheek shows.

"Kaja, what happened to your face? Please tell me it wasn't Cassandra or Karrera?" Liara ignores Kaja's question about the rent and focuses on her face.

"No, Gaia slapped me yesterday," answers Kaja with an impish smile showing.

Liara already knows about the confrontation between her two oldest daughters. Gaia told her what she says happen. Liv gave her account which is different from Gaia's. Plus what Cass version which is the same as Liv's. "Before or after you tossed her in the pool?"

Sighing, Kaja answers, "Before. It's why she got tossed in the pool. She's lucky that is all I did."

"I see. Kaja, do what you must for your family. If you cut Gaia out of your life, I will support you. I had a long talk with Olivia after she got home last night. She told me Gaia provoked the fight. Of course, Gaia is blaming you and Cassandra. I agree with Olivia, Karrera needs you more than your sister does." Liara notices the body language Kaja is projecting. Even through a vid call.

"I hate to do it, mom. I have to. I can't have her saying the things she says about Cass to my face. Then telling me this was her house. Mom, Gaia is my sister and I love her. But I can't afford her drama. Fabian still won't talk to Cass because of what happened three years ago. She misses her friend. All because of Gaia's drama and her thinking the galaxy owes her. I owed her my love. Nothing more." Kaja animates with hear hands as she talks about Gaia.

Sensing this is a good time to change the topic of the conversation, Liara asks, "How is Karrera doing?"

Instantly, Kaja brighten up. "She's great. We worked on carrying a chair with her biotics. I have to replace it. She dropped it a few times and cracked a leg. She started calling me dad yesterday. It made me cry. Everything is good with her. She seems to open up a little more every day and is enjoying herself."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Do you want me to move your stuff for you? I can pack everything and move it before you get back. Think of it as a gift. Moving your stuff not the house. And about the rent. We can discuss it when you get home."

"Let me call you back on that. I need to call Randell's Furniture Hut about the delivery of the bedroom set Karrera picked out." Kaja terminates the call then calls the furniture store and sets up the delivery. The only day this week they can deliver the bedroom set is Thursday afternoon. She sets up the appointment and instructs the delivery department her mother is overseeing the delivery at the house and to leave all the wrapping on the furniture. She calls her mother back.

Liara answers, "That was quick. So?"

The eldest T'Soni daughter grins at her mom, "How does Thursday between 1200 and 1500 sound? I hope that gives you enough time."

"Oh perfect. I'm just moving your stuff. You are responsible for unpacking and moving things where you want then. I know a company I trust to pack everything and move it to the house and I'll make sure I'm at the house by noon," replies Liara with a hint of giddiness in her voice.

"Thanks again, mom. We appreciate it very much. I should go. Karrera is exploring the island and I want to see what she is doing," comments Kaja with a grin on her face.

"Give Karrera a hug from me and I'll talk to you when you get back. I love you, little one." Liara ends the transmission before Kaja can tell her mom she loves her.

Kaja leaves the house to find the rest of her family. Everything is falling in place. Everything except for her relationship with Gaia. Which she hopes to turn around some day. Karrera and Cass are getting along great so far. Time will tell if that changes once they get back home and into a routine. Kaja stops and looks around the backyard of the main house. The smile on her face grows when she thinks about how lucky she is. The luck she feels is from Cass accepting her daughter and Karrera accepting her bondmate. Everything else is secondary.

Karrera seems to accept the rules they put into place. Which will make things easier going forward. After she finishes thinking about how lucky of an asari she really is, Kaja jogs up the hill to find Cass and Karrera. The two people who mean more to Kaja than anything. Her bondmate and her long-lost daughter. When she reaches the top of the hill, Kaja sees Cass sitting reading a book, keeping an eye on Karrera. She sees Karrera on the far side of the hill away from the house running around the trees. Kaja watches Karrera with a smile on her face. _As much as I can't stand what you've done, Vela. Thank you for Karrera. _

–

A/N: Once, again, I do hope you enjoyed the ride. There will be more stories in the future involving Kaja and her family. And others as well.

I would like to take the time to answer a question I was posed. Why have Cass be the one having children? It's something different and I like to write different stuff. Yes, Kaja could have a hard time attending a funeral for her children, but the same could be said about her losing Cass as well.

I'm taking a four week hiatus from posting, so I can work on the new post game arc. First chapter of that will be posted 1 October 2012. The more I get done during this hiatus, the quicker I will post it. :)

See everyone next month. I have plenty of ideas for stories in the future. So, stay tuned.


End file.
